Sweet and Sour
by kannacchi
Summary: Shizuo,Izaya,Shinra and Kadota were having their usual activity at school,until there's a new student named Rokujo Chikage from Saitama. Chikage started to get closer to Shizuo. Izaya didn't like this,and he would do anything to seperate them. Izuo, Raijin Days. Rating has changed to M.-Chapter 20 updated!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo!8D**

**I'm here with a new ffic!Yes...I still have my other ffics..I feel like I have to write this one, so I did!  
**

**I don't know if I should continue this though :/  
**

**So, review please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, Possible M in future chapters!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome To Raijin High

"IIIZAAAAYAAAA!"

A street sign flying fast in the air towards a raven haired teen with black uniform outside his red shirt. The raven boy dodge the street sign, turn around facing a blonde teenager and slash his cheek with mid-pocket knife.

The blonde didn't twitch or feeling any pain at all from the slash, since he's the strongest man in the school, and possibly in Ikebukuro.

"Stupid, Shizu-chan!Haven't you learn anything?!" Izaya smirk to the pissed off blonde. Students who's standing in the field, quickly run away from the field finding a safer place to hide and watch the fight between a sly raven haired guy with a short-tempered blonde.

At another place at a hall near the field, there are a raven haired teen with a glasses walking beside a red haired teen. He stopped when he saw the fight scene, the other turn around facing him.

"Ah..You're really lucky Chikage-kun. It's your first day and suddenly you've got to see them fight. But you'll get used to it since it always happens everyday!" The raven boy said with a smile on his face. The red haired guy called Chikage, chuckled and reply, "Lucky?I hope so, Shinra-kun. I always see this kind of scene too at Saitama, so I'll get used to it. But...I kind of curious, if i may ask..who's that strong blonde guy?" Chikage asked while watching the fight, looking at a certain brute with an exictement on his face. Shinra noticed that, he shifted his glasses , glanced at his two fighting friends on the field.

"Oh, he's Heiwajima Shizuo. And the other one is Orihara Izaya. Both are friends of mine, I could introduce you to them later if you want!" Chikage smile at Shinra and say,"Sure, I'd love to."

"Anyway, let's go. The teacher's waiting for you." Chikage nodded and follow Shinra from behind, he took a small glance to the field and smirk.

"...I finally found you.."

* * *

"Hello everyone!My name is Rokujo Chikage. You can call me Chikage or Rocchi, and I'm from Saitama. Nice to meet you all~!" He said with a charming smile making the girls in the class squealing in silence. He glanced at Shizuo who's seems not really interested, the blonde yawn with his left hand on his chin and accidentally make an eye contact with Chikage. Chikage give him a smile without the other students noticing. Except a certain brute and a flea in the class.

"_Is he...smiling at me?"_

"_This guy...he's actually smiling at my Shizu-chan.."_

Izaya's excited feeling went away in an instant, he narrowed at the red haired teen.

"So, where do I have to sit, Takuya-sensei?" Chikage asked to the brown haired teacher beside him. Takuya looks around the class, the girls are excited hoping that Takuya would make Chikage sit there beside them.

"You'll sit next to Shizuo over there. Be nice to him, Shizuo." He pointed next to the blonde's right seat. Izaya let out a small growl, while Shizuo give him an _'I don't care'_ look. The girls are quite surprised and feeling dissappointed also jealous that Shizuo get to sit next Chikage.

Chikage walk to where he's going to sit and say,"Nice to meet you, Shizuo-kun." Shizuo glanced at the guy and nodded, "Um...yeah..nice to meet you too..I guess.." Chikage chuckled and sat on his seat.

"Hello, Chikage, I hope you won't get hurt because of this brute." Izaya suddenly said to him ponting at Shizuo. Shizuo growled and turn around facing Izaya, "Shut the hell up, flea!".

Chikage blinks a few times and said with a smile,"Ah..thanks for telling me, Izaya-kun. But, I don't think Shizuo-kun would do that to me."

Shizuo quickly look at Chikage with a surprised look on his face, Izaya arched his eyebrow at Chikage's statement. Chikage casually look at the teacher explaining something, leaving the blonde and the raven with a curious and confused look on their face.

"_How could this guy said that Shizu-chan won't hurt him?Is this guy knew something about Shizu-chan?"_

* * *

*09:30, lunch time*

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows, he look at the red haired teen infront of him with an unimpressed look. He took his small carton of strawberry milk, popped in the straw and drink it. Chikage tilted his head while eating his bento. People in the class are staring at them.

"Is something wrong, Shizuo-kun?" He asked with a small smile. Shizuo clenched his hand on the table and put the carton of milk on the table, he took a small bag with a couples of bread in it. He took one and eat it still looking at Chikage with an unimpressed look.

"Why are you eating with me?People are staring..." He said took a small glance to the students and then look at the view from the window while munching his bread. Chikage gives him a small laugh.

"Because I wanted to eat with you?Isn't it obvious?" Shizuo let out a small sigh and frown. He look at Chikage and asked, "Why do you want to eat with me?Those girls are obviously wanted to eat with you, why not them?".

"I can choose anyone to eat with, right?I just wanted to eat with you, that's all." Chikage said with a smile and then eat his rice chewing it as he took a sausage and put it in his mouth. Shizuo stares at him and reply, "...You're not planning anything weird, aren't you?"Chikage chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm not planning anything, Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo didn't reply, he look outside from the window and then he felt someone's arms are on his head.

"Shiiizuuuu-chan~!Ah, Chikage you're actually eating with this brute?" Izaya asked with a mocking tone. Chikage nodded and eat his bento. Shizuo shoved Izaya's arms off of his head and shout, "You really have to put your arms there?!" Izaya only shrugged his shoulder and walk to Chikage.

"Ne, Chikage, why would you eat with Shizu-chan?He might attack you~" Shizuo growled and grabs Izaya's collar. "Don't tell bullshit to people, fucking flea!" Izaya chuckled as he pulled out his mid-pocket knife to Shizuo's throat.

People in the class hurriedly trying to get out from the class when they saw that. When Izaya is about to draw his mid-pocket knife, Chikage kick Izaya's pocket knife from his hand making it fall on the ground. Shizuo's eyes went wide as he look at Chikage.

"Ne...What are you doing, Chikage?" Izaya asked staring at Chikage. Chikage took the pocket knife from the floor and smile, "Hm?You're trying to hurt Shizuo-kun, I'm just helping." Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows, he don't understand why Chikage wanted to help him, he didn't asked for it.

"Helping?This brute?Seriously, Chikage...are you planning something?" Chikage frown and reply, "No, I really just want to help Shizuo-kun..even though he's not asking for it.." He flipped the pocket knife in his hand as he took a glance at Shizuo.

"...Why is that?" Shizuo asked now looking at Chikage, he let go his grasp from Izaya's collar. Chikage give him a small smile as he walk towards Shizuo. Izaya stare at Chikage who's now standing beside the blonde. His eyes went wide when Chikage suddenly pulled Shizuo's collar making the blonde's face closer to his face, he reached his hand to Chikage so he could pulled his collar. But suddenly a fist come to Chikage's face. Chikage threw his head back so it didn't hit him and steps back.

"W-What were you trying to do?!" Shizuo's face reddened a bit, clenching his fist on his side. Izaya gritted his teeth and he walk to Chikage.

He took his pocket knife from Chikage and put his hands on his pocket, "Seems like someone have a target..." Izaya said with a smirk as he took a glance to Shizuo. Shizuo raise a brow and frown didn't understand what Izaya's mean by 'target'.

Chikage smirk and look at Shizuo, "Sort of..." He said. Izaya snorted at him and quickly grabs Chikage's collar, "If you do something to my most favourite toy...things won't turns out good for you, Chikage.." Chikage chuckled and reply, "Heh...toy?Are you sure you just see him as your 'most favourite toy'?"

"Oi, what the hell are you two talking about...?" Shizuo frown at both teens as he put his hands on his pocket.

"Shizuo!" Suddenly a voice came out from the door class, Shizuo glance at the brunette guy who's standing infront of the door.

"What is it, Kadota?" Kadota look around the class and just saw three guys in the class since the students had left the room, and saw Izaya grabbing someone's collar. _"Who's that?A new student?"_

"Takuya-sensei called you, he wanted to talk to you." Shizuo growled as he rubbed his hair, "Che...that guy...fine, thanks Kadota." He left the class walking to the teacher's office. Kadota who's still standing infront of the class suddenly called by the raven, "Yo, Dotachin~!" Izaya waved his hand as he let go of his grasp. Kadota frown at the nickname, "Don't call me that...".

Chikage shifted his collar and look at Kadota, "Are you the new student?" Kadota asked as he walk into the class. Chikage nodded and say, "Yeah, I'm Rokujo Chikage, nice to meet you." He took out his hand to greet Kadota. Kadota took the hand and greeted him.

"Kadota Kyohei, nice to meet you too." Izaya look at both of them and shrugged his shoulder walking out from the class leaving the two in the class. He put his hands in his pocket walking to the teacher's office.

"_Chikage definitely wants Shizu-chan...And I'm not letting that happens..Shizu-chan is mine.."_

* * *

__**A/N: So...should I continue this one?Do you like it?Or not?._.  
**

**Review please!Thank you!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~!:D**

**Since there are some people who wants this to continue, here's the new chapter!;v;  
**

**Oh, and I forgot to tell that, in this ffic Chikage have no bandage...YET!:D  
**

**Anyway!I will update 'A Little Experiment' tomorrow!D:  
**

**_Anotherwriterintheworld: Yeah, sorry for the grammar, I did notice that when I re-read it ._.; English is not my first language, and I do think that I need a Beta, but for now I want to write it my self, because if I can do it myself I will do it myself, that's just how I do things!xD;; if there's some mistakes please let me know!I'm still learning and I want to improve my English as well!:3_  
**

**_Freir & powerranger: Here's the new chapter~!:D  
_**

**_xXMilkyXx: Thank you!;v; I love Izuo fanfics too!ALOT!3 Sure, here's the new chapter!:)  
_**

**_Kokochi: Yup!It's a love triangle and Shizuo as the uke!xD I hope you like this chapter!;v;  
_**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, possible M and this is Izuo which means Izaya is the seme and Shizuo is the uke!I'm one of the peoples who make their fave chara an uke, so...yeah!8"D  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!Shizuo's my baby tho/no/  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Nostalgic Feeling

Shizuo is walking at the hall and on his way to the teacher's office. He let out a sigh, thinking about what just happened.

"_Just...Who's Chikage actually?Why was he talking to me like he's been with me for a few years?Like...he's my friend or something?I don't get this.."_

A flashback when Chikage pulled Shizuo's collar making their face almost touched, came through his head. _"Just...What was he trying to do?!"_ Shizuo rubs his head with his right hand furiously while his left hand in his pocket.

Standing infront of the teacher's office, he twist the door knob and steps in to the office. There are two sides of teachers tables, a little further at his right and left. He looks around the office and found a brown silky haired man with a pair of orange coloured eyes sitting on a chair at the left side tables, waving his hand to Shizuo's direction.

Shizuo walks to the man's table, "What is it, Takuya?" He asked.

Takuya put his chin on his hand, he furrows his eyebrows with a displeased look on his face.

"That's not how you called your teacher properly, Shizuo-kun..." Takuya said to his blonde student infront of him who's frowning and crossing his arms.

"Teacher don't call their student's first name..."

"Shut up..It's my mouth!..Anyway, I want you to take these books to the class!" Takuya said with a grin on his face, pointing his forefinger to the table with alot of huge books on it.

"Okay, but...Why me?" Shizuo raise a brow as he starts to pick up the books one by one on his hands.

"Oh, yeah!It's because I wanted to tell you something..." Shizuo glance a little at Takuya while putting a book on top of another book on his hands.

"It's about Chikage..." Shizuo's shoulders stiffen for a while, and then he continue what he have to do, "I want you to take him to look around this school after school's over." He smiled to Shizuo when the blonde student finished putting the books on his hands.

Shizuo growls and ask, "Why me?!". Takuya tilt his head to the side and raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Eh?I thought you both are friends, and already knew each other.." Shizuo furrows his eyebrows and glares at his teacher, almost dropping the books.

"What...?"

* * *

He walks through the hall again, walking to the class with books on his hands this time. _Me and Chikage knew each other?...Just..How the hell?!I don't even know him until today!_

The blonde thinks as he looks at the ground still walking in a steady pace.

'_Eh?I thought you guys knew each other.."_

"_What..?" Shizuo didn't undertsand this. How the hell he and Chikage knew each other, while they're just met like...a few hours ago._

'_Yeah, Chikage said you both were childhood friends. So, I guess you should take him to look around school today!'_

Shizuo 'tsk' as he remember again what Takuya had said in the teacher's office.

Suddenly he felt someone bumps onto him and almost making the books falls from his hands. Shizuo grabs one of the books on the top and holds it so it won't fall off.

"Oi, careful." Shizuo said.

"Sorry...Oh, Shizu-chan!" Shizuo furrows his eyebrows when he heard the nickname, he lowers the book so he can look at the person infront of him. He glares at the man and say, "Dammit!Can't you see I'm holding lots of huge books here, flea?!"

"Ahahah, poor, Shizu-chan~!Anyway, what did Takuyan said?" Shizuo rolls his eyes at the teacher's nickname and shrugs his shoulders.

"None of your bussiness, flea." Izaya snap one of the books with his forefinger making it fall to the ground. Shizuo growls after Izaya did that.

"Izayaaa..."

"That's what happen if you're not telling me~" Izaya smirk at the blonde as he took a step back. Shizuo let out a harsh sigh and said, "He said that I need to take Chikage to look around the school...happy?" Shizuo asked as his feet scooping the book that's still on the ground and lift it with his feet to the air and catch it with his right hand.

While he walk passing Izaya he suddenly stops there for a moment and then turns around facing Izaya. His mouth opens a little and with hesitate he closes his mouth again and let out a sigh as he finally left the flea at the hall.

* * *

_In The Classroom_

When Shizuo arrived in the classroom, he found Chikage now sitting with bunch of girls around him, giggling, blushing and talks with him loudly. Shizuo shrugs his shoulder and set the books on the teacher's table before he went to his seat near the window to enjoy the view.

As he took a deep breath while looking at the sky, he put his elbow on the table and set his chin on his hand. After a few minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turns to the right facing a red haired student standing beside him with girls around him. Shizuo tilt his head in confusion and Chikage chuckles, "Ah, I just want to say that I'm really excited to have you accompany me to look around the school!I hope you don't mind, Shizuo-kun!" Chikage said with a smile on his face. Shizuo's eyes went wide at that, he felt like something holds his breath for a moment.

"_Why is that smile feels so...familiar...?..Ah, maybe it's just someone I accidentally met long time ago.."_

"Un..Takuya told me when I went there. Fine by me, but I won't accompany you for a long time. I have a brother that I have to take care of." Shizuo said to Chikage with a lazy eyes. Chikage's smile widen a bit, "Eh, brother?You mean, Kasuka-kun?".

"Rocchi, we can accompany you to take a look around the school, you know!Heiwajima-kun might want to go home earlier, ne?" One of the girls with pony tails said to Chikage. The girls nods, agreeing her and hoping Chikage would consider what she just said.

"Ah...sorry, but I want Shizuo-san to accompany me..sorry ladies.." The girls atmosphere turns to a gloomy atmosphere, Chikage pats one of the girls head and say, "But, I promise I'll take you ladies somewhere tomorrow, so don't be sad, okay?" He smiles to the girls with a warm kind of smile, it's a smile that makes the girls feels like they're precious, making them to shut their mouths and listen to him.

"_That smile again...the smile that comforts people when they're sad, angry, feeling unwanted...Why am I feeling so nostalgic?Do I really know him?And...he knows Kasuka is my brother, I haven't mentioned him about that...But then..how could I forget about him?"_

Shizuo flinch a bit when Chikage's face suddenly appears 5 centimenters from his face, which is so close for Shizuo. The girls who were surrounding him are no longer there, Shizuo blinks his eyes. He leans back to the wall making a gap between them.

"Are you okay, Shizuo-kun?You looks like you're thinking heavy things.." He tilt his head as he straighten himself and put his hand on his hips. Shizuo frowns and rubs his cheek, "Uh..it's nothing.."

"Ne~Shizu-chan is jealous because you're surrounded with pretty grils, Rocchi~!" Shizuo glance at his right which is the back seat, Izaya's seat.

"I never said that, flea..." Shizuo growls at the raven, clenching his hand on his thigh. Chikage turns his face to Izaya, "Eeh, really?" Shizuo glares at Chikage now, Chikage grins at Shizuo and pats the blonde's hair. Shizuo shove the red hair's hand from his head as he hides his blushing face.

Izaya who noticed this is 'a little' surprised. _Shizu-chan is...He...He's blushing...I never got to see that expression on his face...hmph!I should be the one who makes you like that, not this guy...I should make a plan for this, ne?_

"Ara~Shizu-chan is blushing!Cute~!" Izaya chuckles as he dodge a fist that's thrown on to his face. Shizuo stood up from his seat to break Izaya's table or anything, but suddenly stopped by Chikage who's now holding his left wrist. Chikage rubs his thumb over the back of Shizuo's hand and took the hand to his face as he put his warm smile on his face. Izaya furrows his eyebrows knowing what will happens.

* * *

_After School_

After taking Chikage walking around the school, Shizuo took his bag as he waits for Kadota to go home together. He's at his classroom, Chikage is at another classroom because he made a promise to a girl to see after school's over.

Shizuo who's alone in the classroom is looking at the back of his left hand. His face flushed when he remembers what the red haired guy did.

_Chikage took the back of Shizuo's left hand to his face and kissed it while looking at Shizuo's eyes and Shizuo's reddened face. The blonde's mouth opened a bit, whimpering cutely; feeling the red haired man's lips still on the back of his hand. When Shizuo's about to say something, Chikage licked the back of Shizuo's hand slowly. Shizuo quickly take his hand away from Chikage's face and rubbed it on his uniform. _

Shizuo shook his head at the flashback as he suddenly heard a familiar voice, "Shizu-chan?You still here?"

"What?Can't I?I'm waiting for Kadota.." Shizuo said still not looking at a certain raven walking to his seat.

"I know that..." Izaya replied. Shizuo furrows his eyebrows and turns around facing the raven stood up infront of him. Shizuo glares, "Then, what are you doing here, flea?" Izaya smirk at that and say, "Hmm, I'm here to fix something~" Shizuo tilt his head to the side, Izaya took Shizuo's kissed hand and looks at it.

"Hmph...Do you know who actually is Chikage?" Izaya asked as he took Shizuo's back hand and bite it not to hard and then licks it teasingly. Shizuo shudders a bit, looking away.

"I don't know...I guess...I do know him..." Izaya kiss the back of Shizuo hand where Chikage kissed it, and then sucks it hard. Shizuo quickly took his hand away again and closes it with his other hand. There's a little mark on the back of his hand now.

Shizuo clenches his hand to punch the raven and ask, "Wh-why did you do that, stupid flea!" Izaya took the blonde's chin and lift it so the blonde's facing him. Shizuo's face is red, his angry stare is still there too though. Izaya stretches his arms up in the air before he leans forward to Shizuo's left ear.

"I don't want that guy touching what's _mine..._that's why I did that.." Izaya said with a low voice as he licks Shizuo's earlobe and then jumps backwards to dodge a sudden punch from the blonde.

But there's none.

Izaya's eyes went wide at the scene infront of him. Shizuo's eyes are watery, his face is red until the tip of his ear, he covers his left ear.

"Shizuo, let's go!Eh...Izaya?" Both boys in the room flinch at the familiar voice. Izaya quickly turns around and walks to the guy infront of the class door.

"Yo, Dotachin~!I'm going home now, bye~!" Izaya waves his hand while stepping out of the classroom. Kadota tilt his head and steps in to the classroom to the blonde's direction who's now standing from the seat.

"Okay, let's go Shizuo."

* * *

At the street where Shizuo and Kadota parts way, Shizuo quickly runs to his house, worrying that Kasuka, his beloved brother maybe haven't eaten anything.

After he's now infront of his house's door, he twist the door knob and opens it as he steps in. He closes the door and say, "Tadaima." He took off his shoes waiting for a reply, but there's no reply from his brother. _Maybe Kasuka's late.._He thinks as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

His eyes went wide when he saw a familiar gesture from the back. The guy is wearing a white apron while cooking something in the pan, his hair's red mixed with brown. Shizuo clears his throat, making the guy turns around and looks at Shizuo.

"Okaeri, Shizuo-kun~!" The red haired man said with a smile, he walks to Shizuo's direction with a frying pan in his right hand.

"...Chikage...What are you doing in my house...?"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand there you go!8D**

**There will be some events since this is a Raijin Days ffic, and it has something to do with school, so there will be lots of events in this story I guess ._.  
**

**I hope you like this chapter!;v;  
**

**Review, please!Thank you so much!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wheew, why am I writing a ffic at this time these days?;_; it's 04:04 in the morning...**

**Anyway, this chapter will be telling a flash back between Shizuo and Chikage when they met in elementary school!  
**

**Not much of a detail since this is just the start, so let's see!xD  
**

**_XandyPants: Lol, there'll be more of that in future chapters!:D_  
**

**_BananaManLover: Thank you~!Here's the update!  
_**

**_Kokochi: Ahaha yes they are!since Shizu-chan is such a slow/shot/ fufuu~he is!3 You're welcome!I hope you like this chapter!  
_**

**_akirasouchi: Here's a flashback about Shizuo and Chikage's childhood/elementary school!  
_**

**_xXMilkyXx: Thank you, Milky-chaaan!;v; Here's the update!  
_**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy and possible M.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

"Eh?I decided I'd visit your house since it's been a long time. And then Kasuka let me in, he's upstairs taking a bath right now." Chikage said still with a smile on his face, looking straight to Shizuo's mocha eyes. Shizuo quickly looks away, "O-Oh..I see now." Shizuo rubs his cheek. Chikage chuckles at the blonde as he went back cooking.

Shizuo walks to the living room, his mind is still going somewhere as he sit on the couch and leans on it. He furrows his eyebrows and frown.

"...Wait a minute..." Shizuo quickly stood up from the couch and walks upstairs, leaving the red haired teen alone in the kitchen. He knocks on Kasuka's door and wait for his little brother. And a few seconds later, a raven silky haired teen, younger than the blonde, opens the door with only a towel around his waist.

"What is it, Shizuo-nii?" Kasuka tilt his head to the side with his hand still grabbing the door's knob. Shizuo's shoulders stiffen when he sees his brother infront of him with just a towel covering the waist. They often go to bathe together, but that's when they're kids.

Suddenly a flash of memory come through the blonde's head. A brunette haired boy with a red haired one are having abath together with Kasuka.

"_What the fuck...who the hell is that?Is this a memory or just my imagination..?Somehow the kid looks like...Chikage...nonono...it's just my imagination..yeah!"_

"Onii-chan?" Kasuka waves his hand infront of his brother's face.

Shizuo blinks a few times before he shook his head, "Ah..sorry!Kasuka...why is this guy in our house?!" Shizuo crosses his arms.

"I let him in."

"I know that...I mean..." Shizuo took a deep breath before he continue, "Why did you let a stranger get into our house?" Kasuka's eyes went wide for a second without Shizuo noticing.

"...What do you mean by 'stranger' Shizuo-nii?It's Chikage-nii...you remember him, right?" Kasuka said with a confusion tone, his face doesn't show any change of expression. It's just plain, without emotion.

"Chikage-nii?Just...how...?Can..can you explain this?I don't think I remember anything about him...well..I did got a few memories about him, but...I thought it's just my imagination..." Shizuo rubs his cheek, his eyes looks at another way.

Kasuka stares at his brother for a moment and then nods, "Okay, I'll explain it after dinner. I'll go put on my shirt...Ah..you should change your clothes nii-san." Shizuo nods with a sigh as the door closes. He walks to his own room and get change before he goes back to the dining room.

* * *

"Is it good?"

The red haired teen asked, clasping his hands together while looking at the Heiwajima brothers at the dining room. Chikage still in his uniform and white apron around his body. Shizuo's cheek is full of food, makes him looks like a squirrel.

He munches the food before swallows it and say, "It taste great, I don't know you can cook." Shizuo grin to the red head before he licks his lips and grabs a small cup of miso soup and sip it. Kasuka nods in agreement and took a small diced potato with his chopsticks. Chikage's cheek turns red a little and grin widely before he finally sit across the Heiwajima brothers, infront of Shizuo. He took his own chopsticks, "I'm glad it taste good. It's been a long time I didn't make a miso soup for you two!" Chikage said with a smile.

"Yes, it's been a long time." Kasuka said before he took a small diced tofu in the miso. Shizuo who doesn't know...or..remember, he looks at the table with a sigh as he continue to eat. Chikage who sees it only smile a little and rubs Shizuo's head. He can see a blush from the blonde's cheek, but the blonde still looking down while eating his dinner.

"It's okay, Shizuo-kun...you'll remember soon." Chikage said with a smile. Kasuka who's beside Shizuo, taps on his shoulder and nods at him. Shizuo only smile a little and nods before continue to eat.

* * *

_-Shizuo's POV-_

Dammit.

Kasuka said he would explain everything to me. But instead, it's Chikage who's now sitting beside me on the couch. Seriously, I don't really feel comfortable...the way how he looks at me right now...it's like...he's going to...

...

...nevermind.

I shifted on the couch so I can see him directly, he's doing the same thing before he ask, "Shizuo-kun...you don't remember anything about me?"

I holds my breath for a moment before releasing it again and nods carefully. I can't look him in the eyes right now, so I decided to look down.

"Hmm...do you remember we used to have a bath together?~"

I felt my face turns a little warm at the question.

"Why are you asking that kind of question?!" He only reply with a small chuckle, "Sorry, sorry~ Um..how about when we first met?" He asked with 'that smile' again. I let out a huff and crosses my arms as I closes my eyes to remember.

Hmm...when I first met Chikage...

It's...

...

Wait...why is it so warm?

I opens my eyes slowly and found Chikage's face infront of me. Don't he understand what personal space is?Dammit...

"...Too close, Chikage.." I frown and pushes him so he sit properly again. He stood up and pats his thigh before saying, "I'm going to the kitchen for a sec, do you need something, Shizuo-kun?" I shook my head watching him leave, walking to the kitchen.

I glance at a watch on the wall, it's 19:20.

I let out a sigh. It feels like a long day, is it because of Chikage suddenly comes into my life?Hah...well he's been in my life. And I don't know why I forget about him.

I'm still wondering...If Kasuka remembers him, and why can't I?

I growls a bit before leaning down on the couch, making my head and my back touches the soft materials as I closes my eyes.

* * *

-_Flash Back-_

_I was at the class, eating my melon bread with a carton of strawberry milk in my left hand. I look out the window while munching my bread. The door class suddenly opened harsly by a red haired boy, "Chikage-kun!" The girls started to cheered on him and surrounding him. The boys in the class huff at the view, jealous that Chikage always have lots of girls around him._

_I don't really care about this guy. _

_He's just a nobody for me, he don't know me, he's just a person that always appears in my life that I don't even give any attention._

_ All of the people in this school are like that. _

_People acted like they know me, they called me a 'monster'._

_Yes, I'm a monster._

_This inhuman strenght is sickening me._

_I hate myself, I hate this strength, I hate—_

"_Shizuo-kun?" I blinked my eyes a few times before I lifted my head and saw the red head suddenly standing infront of me without the girls._

"_W-what?" I asked while I continue eating my bread. _

"_You're frowning." I furrowed my eyebrows and growled at him. So what if I'm frowning?No one give a shit._

"_Ah, you're doing it again..." He pouted and snapped his forefinger on my forehead. I gripped hard my carton of milk and throw it away as I hit the table with my hand._

"_What do you want?!" I shouted at him. The red head saw some cracks on my table, his eyes went wide and his hands shaking a bit._

_Tch...he should know with who's he dealing with..._

_He's making fun of me didn't he?_

"_U-uwooh...you're strong, Shizuo-kun!" He said with a sparkly eyes and a fist clenched together. _

_He grinned at me and look back at the table. I raised a brow with a confusion, "...O-okay..."._

_Now that I think about it, I rarely saw this red head in my class. _

_"Ah, by the way, I'm Chikage Rokujo, you can call me Rocchi!Nice to meet you, Shizuo-kun!I started to move here 4 days ago, since I thought that you don't know me!" He said with a huge grin on his face. Surprisingly...it didn't pissed me off.._

"_Um...nice to meet you..?How do you know my name?"_

"_Many student talks about you!They said you're strong!But...a few people called you a monste—"_

"_A monster. Yes, I know that." I cut his words before he got to finished it. _

_I just don't want to hear that words from other people. I know that even though this person is being nice to me now...I know he'll just dissappear soon from my life. Everybody's scared of me. Who doesn't?_

"_Ne, Shizuo-kun?" He tilted his head with a smile. I frown as I asked, "What?". His smile widden before he said, "I like you." ._

_I didn't reply his words._

_I just stand there infront of him, confused. No one had said that to me before...but..I guess he's just lying.._

"_Don't lie to me, dammit!" He pouted and put his hands on his hips, "I'm not lying!You're cool, I like you!". _

_A few minutes later he tilted his head to the side and asked,"Shizuo-kun...are you blushing?". _

_-After School-_

"_Shizuo-kuuun!" I growled when I heard his voice and asked, "What do you want?!" He pouted and crossed his arms._

"_I want to go home with you!" _

"_I want to go home alone!Go away, red head!"_

"_It's Rocchi!"_

"_I don't care!" I shouted to him and turn around leaving him alone. _

_After a half way to my house, I felt like someone's following me, so I turned to look behind me. _

_I furrowed my eyebrows again and said, "It's you again, red head..." The red head boy stopped for a while trying to catch a breath, he wiped his forehead with his arms._

"_I said it's Rocchi!Not red head!" I rolled my eyes and 'tch' at him. I turn around again to leave him, but he grabbed my hand and then standing beside me, "Don't leave me alone again!" He said. What's with his expression...he looks like he really don't want to be left alone..._

_Oh, well...  
_

_I rubbed the back of my head and let out a sigh, "Fine..." He tighten his grip and grinned at me. _

_A few minutes later, we've arrived at the red head's house. It's quite big, but pretty simple as well, there's a wide garden and pool inside his house(Yes, I went to his house, so what?), this kid's pretty rich._

_He smiled to me, letting go of his grip, "Thanks for letting me walk with you, Shizuo-kun!". What's with that smile?Why can't I just throw something at him?_

"_Whatever, red head.." I said waving my hand as I'm ready to walk again._

"_Ah, are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked._

"_Of course!I'm not a kid, Rocchi!" I instantly snapped my hand to cover my mouth, my face felt a bit warm. _

_He look at me with a huge smile on his face, "You called my name~!"_

_"No, I didn't!Che...I don't have a time for this!Bye!" He waved his hand to me with 'that smile' before I go._

_The next day when I'm walking to my school, he's actually following me without me noticing... _

* * *

**A/N: Aaah I hope you guys like this chapter!Sorry no Izaya in this chapter!;A; **

**But of course there will be Izaya in the next chapter!  
**

**Review please!Thank you!;v;  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo!;v;)/**

**I'm reeeally sorry for the late update!I'm having a little trouble writing this chapter, but I finally know how to connect the story again!  
**

**And because of the late update, this one is quite long!I hope you like it though!;o;  
**

**And more IzaShizu moment~ ;D  
**

**_-Kokochi: Lol, yeah, because in the story he live on his own so it makes him a good cook I guess!xD _  
**

**_Ahaha I'm glad that you're curious about Shizu-chan's past :D (Lol, I know xD That's why Izaya will appears in this chapter~)  
_**

**_-akirasouchi: Yeah, I agree!;D(since he's surrounded with ladies and all, lol) Of course~blushing Shizu-chan is the BEST!3  
_**

**_-BananaManLover: Fufu, yeah I'd like to write that one~!xD Here's the update!;v;)/  
_**

**_-xXMilkyXx: Here's the update, Milky-chan!I hope you like this one!:"D  
_**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, and possible M in future chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Christmas Event- Part One

I'm still closing my eyes for a few minutes after I gain my memory about me and Chikage met. Until I felt the air around my face turns a little bit warm, I open my eyes to meet a pair of brown eyes looking at me with his face dangerously close to mine. I look straight into his eyes and suddenly my mouth let out a name.

"...Rocchi..." I don't know why my mouth acts on its own. Maybe because I was just finally remember him..?I don't know.

I notice his eyes widen a bit before a smile appears on his face. I return smiling to him, and I'm pretty sure I saw there's a red shade on his cheek before I sit properly on the couch. He leans back on the couch sitting beside me, letting out a long sigh.

"You remember me.." He said. He still have the smile on his face with his tinted red cheek. I wonder why...he caught a fever or something?

"Yeah, I'm glad I remember now..though, not all of them...can you..tell me if you have a time..?" I said with my eyes looking another way and I felt my face warms after I said that. He caressing my head and nods, "Of course, Shizuo-kun~!".

I look up to see him and see his face becomes closer to mine and felt his breath mingles with mine in this close distance. And then...

* * *

_-The next day-_

"Ohayou, Shizuo-kun!"

The loud voice echoing through my left ear. I groan as I rubs my left ear and slowly opening my eyes. Feeling annoyed, I turn my head to the side to see a red head with Raijin uniform kneeling beside my bed, looking at me with an excited smile.

"..Why are you here..?" Narrowing my eyes, I slowly got up from the bed and stretches my arms. There's a silence for a moment so I look at him and ask, "...Oi..Chikage.." He seems like he's in a daydream; he blinks a few times before his usual smile appears on his face.

"Ah, yeah!I decided to go to school with you!" I let out a sigh and shrugs my shoulder to let him know I'm fine with it. I started looking for my uniform but I seem can't to find it.

"Where the hell is my damn uniform?!"

"Eh..it's here.." I turn around facing Chikage who's still kneeling near the bed with light blue jacket and white shirt in his hands. Why are those in his hands?

"...Thanks..." I took the shirt from his hands, giving him a skeptical face and started to lift up my t-shirt, but then I stopped. I look at Chikage to give him the signal to get the hell out so I can get to change my clothes. But he seem not to take the signal...dammit...

I clear my throat before I say, "Um..Chikage..why are you still here?" He tilt his head to the side with a confusion on his face.

"Eh..why?" I growl a bit before I continue.

"...Because I want to change my clothes..I need you to get out. Now." He pout before he stood up and let out a sigh, "Aah, no fun.." I run my fingers through my hair watching him walk infront of me and stopped when he took a glance at me. He steps forward to me and took my hand to see the back of my hand.

...Oh..shit..

That's when...Iza—I mean..the flea...ahem...well..and yes..there's a mark on there...

He frown a bit before looking at me, he rubs the back of my hand and ask, "Who marked you?" I furrows my eyebrows and took my hand back, wrapping my wirst with my other hand.

"...It's Izaya isn't it?" He continue. I don't want to admit it, I don't know why when the flea did that I just stunned and did nothing...maybe I'm just too shocked..

"So what?" I look away before pushing him towards the door, "Out. Now. I need to get change." I said as I set my hand on the door's knob. He smirk, he turn around and shrugs his shoulder. I close the door and went to put on my uniform.

* * *

After we arrived in class, I sit at my usual chair near the window. I opened the window a bit, feeling the breeze walk into the room, touching my face. I really like morning's air, it's refreshing, and it's not polluted with carbon dioxide.

I heard the girls giggling near my right where Chikage sit. He got really popular around girls quickly. Well, he is a good looking guy.

I felt there's a tap on my shoulder, so I turn my head to the right to see a raven haired boy with glasses, holding a bag of bread and strawberry milk.

"Ohayou, Shizuo!Here's your breakfast. Thank goodness I accidentally walk through the bread store. Why didn't you eat at home?" I took the bread and say thank you before opening the plastic.

"I forgot that there's no more bread and I forgot to cook rice for Kasuka too..." I frown when I remember Kasuka haven't eat anything. I hope he's alright. I took a bite of the bread and chew it, Shinra sit on the flea's seat behind me. He tugs at my sleeve and waving his hand up and down, telling me to get closer a bit.

"Hey, I heard Chikage walk to school with you together today. Is that true?" Shinra whispered on my ear. I nearly choked my bread, I quickly drinks my strawberry milk and let out a relieved sigh.

"H-how do you know?" I wiped my mouth with my thumb to get rid of the milk's subtances.

"Ahaha well...I just know!And I think he...uh..Ah, I have to go now, bye!" Just when he's about to run, I quickly grabs his arm and glares at him.

"Shinraaaa..." He flinch a bit and waves his hand in defensive way.

"Aaaah!Don't hit meee!J-Just ask him directly!He said he's going to tell everyone that you like Chikage!"

...Fucking flea!

He's so going to die this time!

I harsly let go of Shinra and walk fast to the door to find the flea.

Tch!Fucking flea, messing around with me in the morning...

* * *

Takuya Yoshio is a history teacher, and a homeroom teacher in a class that has two dangerous students in the school. He's been teaching for 2 years, and since he's in his earlier 20's he's quite popular among the students. Boys talks to him alot about sports, girls, and everything; the girls usually would approach him in the morning when he just arrived at school and say good morning to him, and sometimes talk (Read: trying to flirt) with him.

The teachers are a little worried that Takuya's having a students like Shizuo and Izaya in his class. But, that's not a problem for him. Somehow they would listen to him...Izaya is the tough one though, being such a troll as he usually do.

Takuya is infront of the school's gate. He look up at the sky, feeling the cold air touching his cheek. A smile appears on his face, he let out a sigh before continue to walk.

"IIZAAAYAAA-KUUUUN!"

The loud voice makes the students and everyone near the school's field looking at a certain blonde on the field with a raven haired boy. Before both of them started to fight, another teacher caugh Izaya on the collar and trying to calm Shizuo down. Takuya growls and start running to the field.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!It's still morning, don't make a mess this early you idiots!"

The teacher standing between them, shouting not too loud before he look around the students who's watching near the field, he growl a bit before he shout out loud, "Oi, didn't you guys heard the bell's ringing?!".

The students started to run away from the field, because they don't want to make any trouble with Kisaki Natsume, the discipline section teacher. He usually walk around the school and if he finds any fight or displeasing things happen, he'll caught them or lecture them for hours. Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara are no different. Even though it seems like both of them always got away from him, in the end they'll get a punishment from Kisaki.

Takuya have a same thought as the students. He's scared of Kisaki a little, that's why he always tried not to make any trouble with him. But his students are now in Kisaki's hands, he's responsible for this. He had to settle this right away.

He sucked his breath before approaching them with a smile, a bead of sweat running on his cheek when he look at Kisaki with an apologizing eyes. He bows to Kisaki, before he standing properly again.

"I'm really sorry that both of them made any damages!" Takuya bow once more to Kisaki before he lifts his head to look Kisaki, waiting for his response but also hoping that the discipline section teacher won't shout or say anything that's bad at him. But it seems like Takuya's hope is too high.

"Well, they didn't make any damages..YET!I hope you can control them enough not to make any fights or damages for just a day, Yoshio-san!" Kisaki shout at the brown haired teacher, still holding Izaya's collar. Takuya shut his eyes, clasp his hands together, "I know, I'm sorry, Kisaki-san!"-_"Call me Natsume-san, dammit.." _Kisaki protested.

"Ne, Kisa-chan. Let go of me, will you?" Izaya poking Kisaki's shoulder. Kisaki growls at Izaya before letting the raven boy go.

"It's Natsume-sensei, Izaya orihara!" He shout to Izaya. Kisaki then glance at Shizuo. Shizuo flinch when Kisaki's now looking at him. He look at the ground.

"Sorry, Natsume-sensei...But, he pissed me off!" Shizuo said, lifting his head to see Kisaki and glare at Izaya. Takuya took his both students before he said, "I'm sorry for the trouble, Kisaki-san!" and left the other teacher.

* * *

_-At the hall near classes-_

"What?!" The blonde's eyes widen after what he heard. He clench his hand with a rage.

"I don't want to be a christmas event committee with this flea!" Shizuo pointed his finger at Izaya who seems don't mind about it. He smirk at Shizuo, and grabs the blonde's finger in his hand.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~ This is interesting, who knows in the end we can be friends~ or more..." Izaya rubs Shizuo's finger teasingly. A blush appears on the blonde's cheek, he furrows his eyebrows while growling and pulls his hand back. Izaya smirk at the brute's reaction and look at Takuya.

"When will the preparation have to be done?" Takuya raise his eyebrows, a little shocked that Izaya actually agreed to be the committee with Shizuo.

"Um..well, the preparation starts today after school. And of course other students will be participating in this." Takuya said while looking at his watch.

"Okay, gotta go now. Get back to class!" He pointed his finger at both of his students before he turns around and leave them.

There's a long silence between them. Before Izaya suddenly have a plan going on his head so he look at Shizuo and smirk before he leans in. Shizuo don't like the small space between them, so he moves back a bit making his back touching against the wall.

"Flea...get off!I've pissed off enough that you told every one that I liked Chikage!Don't tell bullshit to people!" Izaya raise a brow and smirk before he brought Shizuo's chin on his hand.

"Eeh~?I thought you do like him, since you both are soooo close~!" Shizuo growling and glare at Izaya.

"We're just friends, you damned flea!" Shizuo shout in defend. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes for a moment before opening it again, looking at the red eyed guy infront of him. He just realized that Izaya's arms is around him, trapping him on the wall. He felt uncomfortable when their lower part are dangerously close. He holds his breath not to whimper, but the flea making it hard for him.

Izaya moves again, Shizuo twitches a bit because the raven's knee rubbed against his thigh. Izaya noticed this and put his mouth beside Shizuo's left ear; hands now travels from Shizuo's shoulder to the blonde's chest. He leans in so his mouth now touching the blonde's ear and smirk on it. Shizuo twitch at the feeling before a small whimper finally comes out from his mouth. His cheek turns red, glancing carefully to Izaya while trying to catch a breath.

"Ne..I'd like to be your friend too..Shizu-chan..." He said with a teasing tone before he continue, "Don't you want to try it?...Being friend with the great Izaya Orihara?" Izaya moves his head from Shizuo's neck to the jawline placing his mouth on it, making the brute's cheek turns red.

"..ngh..hell no, flea!Get off!" Shizuo start to push the raven, Izaya moves back a bit before he steps a side and pulls the blonde's head to him and kiss Shizuo's ear.

Shizuo's eyes widen and blushes at the kiss. He shoved the raven, suddenly his shoulder stiffen and a bead of sweat running on his right cheek when he see someone behind Izaya. A memory suddenly flashed through Shizuo's mind.

_("Yeah, I'm glad I remember now..though, not all of them...can you..tell me if you have a time..?" I said with my eyes looking another way and I felt my face warms after I said that. He caressing my head and nods, "Of course, Shizuo-kun~!"._

_I look up to see him and see his face becomes closer to mine and felt his breath mingles with mine in this close distance. And then..._

_And then...he...) _

Shizuo blushes at the memory, looking at the person behind Izaya. He shook his head and back to reality.

Izaya who noticed the brute's attitude; with a curiosity he turns around to see a red head with a shock expression on his face. Knowing the situation, Izaya look at the person with a grin of victory.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!;v;**

**I hope you like this one and I hope it's long enough to repay the late update!:"D  
**

**I'll try to write my other ffics too and I'm planning a new Izuo ffic since this idea always get into my head, here's the plot:  
**

**_Izaya's been at Shinjuku in 3 days without visiting 'Bukuro. And he missed the city and missing the feels being chased by a certain brute. When he's walking through Ikebukuro, observing his humans, visiting Russian Sushi to eat Ootoro, and it's time for him to meet the brute, Heiwajima Shizuo. He's expecting when the brute sees him, Shizuo will chase him again, throwing him a vending machine with a rage. But instead, Shizuo's acting weird...he approach Izaya, being sweet and lovely. Izaya decided to take the brute with him to Shinra's place to ask some questions._  
**

**If you like this idea, I might write it because I need a motivation since I'm such a procrastinator..:")  
**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!:)  
**

**Review, please!Thank you so much!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo!I'M STILL ALIVE!8D/shot/**

**Sorry for the late update!;A;**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!I'm in a hurry so I can't really reply the reviews right now...;_;  
**

**I hope you like this one, if you have any suggestion for the next chapter feel free to tell me!:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, possible M in future chapters  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Christmas Event — Part Two

Shizuo yawn a bit, feeling his eyes becomes more heavy as he heard the teacher talking. A raven haired teen with red eyes who's sitting beside him, he glance at Shizuo before he grin and pokes Shizuo's cheek with his finger.

"Ooi, Shizu-chan. Wake up." Shizuo replied with a groan before he back in his sleep. Izaya pout at the reply and pokes the blonde's cheek again. Shizuo growls and his eyes snapped open, glaring at the raven beside him.

"Iiiizaaayaaa-kuuun...!" Shizuo grabs Izaya's collar. He had enough with the flea that day. Izaya spread a rumour about Shizuo liking Chikage, and everyone who's curious about it can't really ask anything to the blonde. Well, they only have one soul after all.

A thin layer of book hit Shizuo's head before it goes to the raven's head too. The teacher infront of them crossing his arms on his chest with a rolled thin book in his grasp. He let out a huff, "You both...can you guys just stop that for a day?How can you guys be the committee anyway...".

Izaya pout at the teacher, "Kisa-chan is so mean~!At least I'm good at something...ah, anything~" Izaya smirk, looking at the pissed off blonde beside him. The meeting for committees are actually filled with usual students, they feel terrified because of a couple dangerous committee that's now being lectured by Kisaki-sensei. Shizuo rolled his eyes in annoyence and Izaya pouting and whining at the teacher.

After the meeting is over, Kisaki-sensei told Shizuo and Izaya to arrange the class to prepare the equipment for the christmas event. Back at class, Izaya greets the class and tell them about what they need to do after the school's over. Shizuo will help bring some heavy stuff and Izaya will control the progress.

The lesson like always is still boring that makes Shizuo even more interested watching the blue sky. For a few minutes, Shizuo felt someone is staring at him. He turns his face to see, and the red head who's sitting near him, looking at him before he blinks a few times and giving Shizuo a smile and get his attention back to the lesson. Shizuo tilt his head a bit before shrugging and falling asleep on the table.

* * *

_-Lunch Time-_

Shizuo as usual eating his lunch on the roof with Shinra, Izaya and Kadota...plus..Chikage. Kadota and Shinra quite surprise that the red head is suddenly with them, and is a little 'too' close to Shizuo. Kadota even wondering that the rumour is right, but he shook his head before continue eating his lunch.

Izaya who's sitting beside Kadota, eating his bento while glaring at a certain blonde and red head who seems so close. Izaya furrows his eyebrows, and thinks that he should really do something to make these two not together and get even closer than they already are.

Izaya let out a small sigh, "What is it, Izaya-kun?" Shinra tilted his head to see the other raven's face. Izaya chuckle a bit, "Nothing~" smiling to Shinra before he took a tempura with his chopsticks and eats it.

"Shizuo-kun, open your mouth." Chikage said holding a chopstick with an egg roll. Shizuo hesitate to eat it, since Kadota, Shinra...and the flea...are all staring at him and Chikage.

"...Ugh..you...!" Shizuo then let out a sigh before he took Chikage's hand and eat the egg roll, and looks away while chewing the egg. Izaya pissed off a bit since Chikage got an indirect kiss from the brute. He groan and packed his bento before leaving his friends on the roof with a flashback come through his head..

"_How dare you kissed him!" Chikage pointed his finger at Izaya, a tear comes out from his eyes and walk toward Shizuo and put his arms around Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo pushed the red head, "Besides..We've kissed before~I've kissed him..here..." Chikage smirk and carressed his thumb near the blonde's lips who's blushing. _

_Izaya's shoulder stiffen a bit before he glared at Chikage and then look at Shizuo. Shizuo shoved the red head's hand away from his face, "NO!WE'RE NOT..." Shizuo clenched his hand beside him. Izaya smirk and took Shizuo's hand before interwining it with his fingers. Shizuo flinched a bit and tried to let go. But Izaya quickly kissed it and said, "Hm...so nothing happened, huh?Good...just stay away from what's mine, Chikage~" Izaya smile sarcasticily before he put his hands on his hips._

"_Yours?I'm not yours!" Shizuo grabs the raven's collar. Izaya put his arms around the brute and leaned in, slowly nibbling Shizuo's ear making the blonde twitched and shudder from the feel. 'Ara..so he's sensitive here...' Izaya thinks, so he started to lick on the earlobe and about to kiss the brute, but Chikage pulled Izaya's collar back and shove the raven away from Shizuo._

"_Now, stop that..He's not yours, Izaya." Chikage glared at the raven, standing between the raven and the blonde. _

"_Ah..don't worry, I'll make him mine as soon as possible, Chikage." Izaya lick his lips looking at the slightly blushing brute. 'Aah, Shizu-chan...how I want to eat you right now with that face...But..I guess I'll have to wait for that, ne?'_

* * *

The lesson continue just like always, and when the school's over, a few students are preparing for christmas event. And everything went just like how it's planned.

And somehow...

Shizuo and Izaya are working very well and didn't do something that ruin everything. What a miracle...not really..

Shizuo has been ignoring him when the lunch time is started until now. Izaya know that Shizuo ignores him so Izaya can't do anything to him. Shizuo had enough getting any sexual harassement(?) from the flea. And more importantly, Shizuo don't want to fall for Izaya.

Every time Shizuo's about to lift some heavy things, and he sees Izaya talking to another student to bring some stuff and all, he can't stop looking at the raven and felt a beat on his heart. _Why...is my heart...just..WHOA!WHAT THE HELL?!Shit...fucking flea trying to get in my head..._

Shizuo let out a sigh before a girl with short brown hair running to him.

"Heiwajima-san, Takuya-sensei told you to take a dark blue box at the gym." Shizuo groan before he say 'thank you' to the girl and put some stuff before he went to the gym.

Shizuo's walking at the hall to the gym, not much of students there but there are some students that carries some heavy stuff, running to here and there. When Shizuo's about to open the gym's door, he heard some voices in the gym. And he smells something so familiar, but he couldn't find out what smell's that.

Wether it's just his imagination or there really is a people in there, so he took a peek at the little space and see s certain raven with red eyes that makes his heart beats faster. He took a deep breath before he let it out and grasp the door's knob.

"I like you, Izaya-kun!"

Shizuo stiffened infront of the door and holds his breath when he heard that high-pitched voice. Shizuo hardened his grip on the knob and furrows his eyebrows. _Why am I stop here?I can just get in and walk like nothing happened..._

Shizuo started to push the slightly opened door.

"Ah, I like you too, Aikawa-chan~!"

Shizuo stops again and felt his heart hurts for some reason.

He's pissed off now, he don't know why.

_I don't like this feeling..._

* * *

**A/N: I'll update 'A Little Experiment' tomorrow, I'm really sorry for the VERY late update for that one!T_T**

**Anyway, I have to go now!Enjoy your holidays and christmas time ppl!3  
**

**See you next time!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo!:D**

**This is so not healthy...I usually sleep at 2 in the morning(holidays) but this is too much, I can't even sleep at that time and only can sleep at 4-5...argh...and yes, I should be damn sleeping but I can't...  
**

**Anyway, next!  
**

**_Ch.4:_  
**

**_Guest: Nope~, akirasouchi: fufu~here's more in this chapter, enjoy!and thank you!:"D lol, yup!but I gotta finish this first!xD, BananaManLover: Thanks~!Here's the update!, Freir: Yesh, it's Chikage~!Lol, patience~!;D, Kokochi: Yeah, I though I should finish this one too!:'D, satoshi: Thank yooou!here's an update ;v;, xXMilkyXx: I'm glad you liked it, Milky-chan!:""D You can root for both of them~xD/shot/, .forever: Ahaha I used to do that too!x'D and thank you~!  
_**

**_Ch.5:  
_**

**_akirasouchi: I know...damn cutie protozoan u_u Ahaha me too!And there's more like that here~!xD/shot/ Lol, of course~;D  
_**

**_kokochi: Well, yeah something like that!xD here's the continuation~  
_**

**_xXMilkyXx: Thank you, Milky-chan!3 I will!And here's an update!  
_**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!  
**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, rating may go up!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Christmas Event—Part Three

Shizuo felt his chest hurts a little.

He just heard someone confessing to Izaya and Izaya actually accept it. Shizuo furrows his eyebrows, he clench his hands on his sides and took a deep breath before finally he slams the gym's door, shocking the pony tailed girl who just confessed to Izaya. Izaya smirk at the blonde.

"Yo, Shizu-chan~ It's not good to enterrupt someone's confession~" Izaya chuckles. Shizuo quickly walk to the gym and search for the blue box.

"I don't care, flea!Can you just shut up and leave?!" Shizuo 'tch' while rolling his eyes before he continue searching. He walk to a door and open it. There's some tables, chairs and some boxes in the small room. Shizuo steps inside the room, he runs his hand on the wall to search the switch to turning on the lamp, but he felt something else...it's soft...but also hard..._Wait a minute...is this someone's fingers?_

Shizuo suddenly felt his shoulders pushed by someone. Not strong enough to make him fall to the ground, but it makes him gets deeper into the small room. And now his back touches a certain old table setted behind him.

"Oi!Izaya, what are you—"

* * *

_-At the hall infront of a certain class-_

Kadota and Shinra are putting some stuff for the event at their class. Shinra who's exhausted walk to a table and sit there for a while, rubbing the sweat from his forehead with his arm. Kadota chuckles a bit, "Tough work for you?" Shinra only repl with a small laugh and smile.

A girl with short brown hair suddenly comes into the class.

"Excuse me, Kadota-kun, Shinra-kun?" Kadota turns his head as he sees the girl standing infront of the door class. Shinra only nods at her as a greeting.

"Ah, yes. What is it?" She fidgeting for a while before she took a deep breath and then ready to say it.

"Um... so, I told Heiwajima-san to take a blue box at the gym a few minutes ago..but...he's nowhere to look. I checked the gym and also the small rooms there..but it's locked...and I don't know where he is now and Takuya-sensei already asking why he took so long..." She rubs her temples with her fingers, trying to think what to do.

"...Have you asked Izaya?" Kadota ask her. She flinch a little and say, "Um...no...I'll go look for him, thank you, Kadota-kun." She bows before she finally left Kadota and Shinra.

"What was that about?" Shinra tilt his head to the side. Kadota shrugs his shoulder, "Shizuo's gone..maybe he took a few cigarrates up there." Shinra reply with a humm.

"I guess so."

* * *

"Nngh..A-ah..stop...I-Izaya..." Shizuo whimpers a little, feeling his skin being sucked by the flea. Shizuo took a deep breath and he quickly shoves the raven above him.

"Ugh...Can you stop with your games?!I'm not one of your damn toys, flea!Don't touch me if you're just messing around with me!" Shizuo felt his eyes are hot, his breath are unsteady and a little dizzy. He took a glance on his left and found a blue box slipped near the old table. The blonde quickly took the box and ready to steps out from the room, but he stops for a while and turns around.

"And stay away from me!If you're talking to me, I'm not going to answer your damn shits!" Shizuo slams the door, almost breaking it and run towards the gym's door.

After the brute's not showing his face again, Izaya slowly let out a chuckle and slowly stood up from the ground, wiping the ashes from his knees and steps out from the small, dark room.

"Heh...I'm not messing around, protozoan...Aah..I guess I'll have to work harder, either because of your stupidness or your stupid denial." Izaya wiped his forehead with his right arm and smirk.

_You're not going to speak, huh?Hahah, stupid brute!He thinks he can do that?Impossible.._

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

"Thank you for your hardwork!" Shinra suddenly appears infront of Shizuo who's about to finishing the equipment. Shizuo smiles a little, "You too." He put down a table and the sat on it. Shinra smiles, crossing his arms.

"Ne, Shizuo-kun. What happened yesterday?" Shizuo frowns at the question.

"What do you mean, Shinra?" Shinra laughs a little, "Izaya said he locked you in the gym after he dumped a girl there!I dont know what you were thinking, Shizuo-kun...walking around when someone's confessing—"

"Wait, he didn't accept the girl's confession?" Shizuo's eyebrow raised a little. He thought he heard the flea said, he likes her too. That flea always have something in his mind. Playing with peoples heart...And he's not going to fall for that.

"Yeah, the girl come back to her friends, crying and said that Izaya is mean!" Shinra said with a smile on his face. He seems like enjoying what happened or maybe he's just do because...what ever.

Shizuo let out a huffs and took a glance when he heard the door class's opened. _Oh..fuck...when I just wanted a peace and he ruin it.._

"Ara~!Shinra-kun and...protozoan~" Izaya smirk at the blonde who's looking away. Shinra looks at Izaya and tilt his head, wanting to know what's going on. Izaya wave his hands, meaning nothing happens. Izaya plops down and sit on the table beside Shizuo. The blonde flinch when he felt the sudden skin-touch. Izaya who noticed this smirk and moves closer to the blonde which makes Shizuo uncomfortable. Shinra looking at the two for a while.

"Okay. Have fun, see you tomorrow!" Shinra quickly took his bag behind the table and left both of them. Shizuo frown at the silence and then stood up from the table and took his bag too. Izaya only looking at the blonde who's already walking to the door that's suddenly opened.

"..Shizuo-kun!" A familiar red head's voice said with a hint of happiness in it. Shizuo only smiles at him and keep walking. Chikage pout as he look at Shizuo's back.

"Shizuo-kun, wait for me!" He grabs his bag and quickly run. Izaya following behind him and shout, "SHIIIZUU-CHAAAN!WAAAAITT!" he laughs as he run quickly, trying to keep up with the brute far infront of him. Chikage growls and don't want to lose either, he keep up his pace with Izaya.

"Piss off, vampire!"

"Shut up, mummy!" Chikage huffs at that and fasten his pace.

So, his face are basically bandaged. His forehead is now hidden because of the bandage, connecting the bandage through the bridge between the nose and there's a white bandage with cottons on his cheek too, covering the wound. Shizuo didn't notice this...or he did, but he just ignore it.

When they're finally close behind Shizuo, they decided to walk slowly, since their energy were used unwisely.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, until when will you not speak to me?" Izaya puffs out his cheek, acting childish even though the blonde don't even turns around to look at him. No response from Shizuo which makes Chikage quite surprise, but he of course don't mind it.

"Shizuo-kun, what do you want for dinner?" Chikage quickly run and walk beside Shizuo. Shizuo let out a sigh.

"Anything's fine. You're sleeping at my house again?"

Not bothering to hear what they're talking about since he's now pissed off. He had to provoke Shizuo to talk to him again. Izaya saw a small fish pool a few steps on their right, and at that moment, Izaya quickly kicks Shizuo's butt and makes the blonde falls into the small pool.

"Ahahah!Stupid brute!" Izaya laughs loudly and stopped when he sees Chikage is actually under Shizuo with his white uniform soaking wet. Shizuo let out a long growl, "IIIZAAAYAAAAA...!"

Izaya really can't help but grin widely when the brute finally said his name.

Only for that time.

"A-ah...Shizuo-kun...um..don't move too much..." Shizuo 'tsk' before he noticed what exactly Chikage means. Shizuo is straddling him with their dangerous close distance. He can see Chikage's eyes looks at another way with his cheek tinted red, Shizuo blushed and quickly stood up, squeezing his wet shirt because of a flea.

"That's what you get when you're not responding anything to me~ Ah, I have to leave now!See you tomorrow~!" Izaya smile mockingly. He's so pissed off. He can't let them get too close. Or closer. But how to make the brute falls for him?

Izaya let out a sigh when he's now alone. He turns around to see where he was just running from, but he they're not there anymore. He growls before he rubs the back of his head and laughs a little.

"Tsk...Why are you playing hard to get, Shizu-chan.."

* * *

**A/N: More IzaShizu moments!Aah, Shizu-chan is so dumb that he looks so cute :"D/shot myself/**

**And ChikageShizu too next chapter(which means, Izaya will be a cockblocker there xD)  
**

**Review, please!Thank you!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooo~!:D**

**Before I reply the reviews, I suggest you to take a tomato. I'm sure you'll need it after you read this C:  
**

**If you don't have a tomato, use anything that you can throw at. And no sharp thingy, it will affect on your screen too..  
**

**Anyways!  
**

**_akirasouchi: OH STHAP IT U~!/shot/ I know right?And Izaya had learned his lesson~!*v*_  
**

**_ayanami-verloren: Aw~Lav you too~!I know, he's such a dumb that's why he's cute 3 Sure, I'll take a note on that one~!;D  
_**

**_Evil Light 0713: I know, that's why he's a protozoan...and such a cutie :")  
_**

**_kokochi: Of course, he's Izaya anyway~!Lol, yeah!And...well..not really..let's just read, ne?:D  
_**

**_xXMilkyXx: Yep~And he is~!3 Here's the update!  
_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Christmas Event—Last Part

Tomorrow is the time when the cristmas event starts. All of the students are of course will go there, although not everyone will come. But this year, with a bunch of troublesome juniors like a certain super human, a flea, a ladies man, and a bespectacled boy who always ready to take someone's blood(he always ask first of course), maybe it will turn out a little different from last year.

Back to Heiwajima residence, Shizuo and Chikage are already inside the living room.

"Sorry about your clothes, Chikage...I'll kill that flea tomorrow..." Shizuo said, frowning. He took off the light blue jacket and held it with his hand, leaving his soaking wet white shirt still on his body. Shizuo lift his head to see the red head whose face are now a little red. Shizuo tilt his head in confusion.

"What is it, Chikage?Do you got a fever?" Shizuo put the back of his hand on Chikage's bandaged forehead. Chikage shook his head and took Shizuo's hand away.

"No, I'm okay!" Chikage said waving his hands in defense. Shizuo stares at him for a second and touches the red head's bandaged cheek and slowly caressing it, making Chikage's face reddened a little.

"S-Shizuo-kun...?" Shizuo started to frown and sigh deeply.

"What happened?Who did this to you?" He moved his hands from Chikage's cheek. Chikage blinks for a few times and looks away.

"Eh...It's..I..I accidentally made a fuss when I prepared some equipments at the school's warehouse and some heavy stuffs hit my face!Ahaha..." Chikage forced his smile, rubbing the back of his neck while a bead of cold sweat running down his cheek.

"Don't lie to—"

"Shizuo-nii, Chikage-nii?" Both of them flinch when a familiar voice called them suddenly from the kitchen.

"You guys should take a bath and change your clothes...or maybe you both want to catch a cold..." Kasuka cross his arms while staring at the red haired teen and the blonde one by one. Shizuo who seems don't mind with it since he's immune is quite strong, looks at Chikage who's shivering slightly.

_Why didn't I noticed that he have those bandage all over his face and he's damn shivering and it's already December...HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE?!_

Shizuo furrows his eyebrows and palmed his head before he took Chikage's hand and walk upstairs. Chikage felt his blood rushing through his body when the blonde suddenly took his hand. Infront of Shizuo's room, he opened it and pulls the red head inside the room.

"You can take a bath first, I'll go get some clothes." Shizuo tapped on Chikage's shoulder before he turns around to leave the room.

Chikage felt his face heat up, he put his hands on his cheeks and let out a small sigh.

"Calm down...calm down..." He said to himself. Chikage still thinking when Shizuo caressed his cheek, he can still feel it on his cheek. He covers his mouth to hold him from smiling, he's too happy the fact that Shizuo is actually cares about him. Slowly, he took a deep breath and search for a towel on the hanger before he walks into the bathroom.

Shizuo opened the door to find nobody in there, but he thought the red head must be having a shower since he could hear the water dripping from the bathroom. The blonde close the door slowly and put some clothes for Chikage on the bed.

He let out a small sigh while he slowly removes the buttons and took off his shirt, changing it with a new one. Shizuo looks at his pants and then to the bathroom's door and back to his pants again and quickly removes his pants. A sudden creak and thumping sound on the floor makes Shizuo flinch and squat on the floor before he screams.

"Shizu—"

"AAAAAAAH!DON'T LOOK!"

* * *

_-The Next Day, An Hour Before Christmas Event-_

_11:19 In The Evening_

The students are gathering on the hall while the committees are preparing somethings for the event. Chikage who's rubbing his swollen right cheek in pain is walking to Shinra and Kadota.

"Uh...what's wrong with your cheek?" Shinra shifted his glasses, narrowing his eyes to look at Chikage's swollen cheek. Chikage let out a long sigh with a smile on his face despite his pain.

"Shizuo-kun slapped me..." Kadota holds his laugh, making his cheek puffs out and reddened a bit. Chikage pout at him and muttering 'don't laugh..' at him. Shinra who's already preparing a new bandage for Chikage(which suddenly appears out of nowhere) starts to take care of the swollen cheek.

* * *

_-At The Student Council's office-_

"Alright, you can go now. Thank you for the hardwork~!The others will take care of it!" Takuya grinned happily to the students. They repliy with 'you're welcome, sensei' and a small nod with a smile before the leave. Takuya taps on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Yo, Shizuo-kun!It surprise me that you can handle this without being mad at a certain person. What happened?" Takuya asked with a smile. Shizuo rubs the back of his neck.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just tried not to take the flea seriously."

"Eeeh, so mean~ You should take me seriously, Shizu-chan~" Takuya sigh deeply before he looks at his cunning student beside him, smirking while crossing his arms.

"Don't start it, Izaya-kun..." The teacher said. Shizuo let out a small growl before he sigh and walk to the door. Izaya frowns at that and quickly follows him.

"Don't ignore me, you brute!" And they leave the brown haired teacher inside the room.

* * *

_-At The Hall-_

Shizuo is walking as fast as he can to avoid the raven haired teen who's following him from behind, whining and shouting his name. People starts to make a way for them so they're not in the way.

"Shizu-chan!Shizu-chan!Shizu-chan!Don't ignore meeeeee~!"

"Shizu-chan is a cruel protozoan!"

"Shizu-chan!You mother of chickens!"

"Shiiiizuuuu-chaaaaa—"

"WHO THE FUCK IS MOTHER OF CHICKENS?!AND SHUT UP FLEA!"

Izaya can't help but grinning happily when the brute finally speak to him. Students around them who's watching it, holding their laugh so they won't get beaten up.

"You're the mother of chickens~ And finally you speak again~!" Izaya lift his hands in the air, expressing his happiness. Shizuo frowns at the raven and turns around to continue walking. Izaya chuckles behind him and follows the blonde. They didn't say anything, Izaya even shut his mouth, feeling too happy. So he just humming while skipping behind Shizuo.

"Yo, Shizuo, Izaya." Kadota waves at them. He can see Shizuo pissed off because of something and mostly caused by the person behind him who's waving at Kadota. Shizuo saw Chikage is talking with Shinra, and then looks at the red head's cheek that he slapped that night. _Tsk...I hurted him...He trusted me that I won't hurt him...Che..._

"Ah, Shizuo-kun!" Shizuo almost jumped at the voice. He don't dare to look at the person's face, he wanted to say sorry but not infront of so many people. The red head seems upset that Shizuo didn't reply him. He pout and steps forward to Shizuo and tugs at Shizuo's sleeve.

"Shizuo-kun...you're not..mad at me, right..?" Chikage said, lifting his head a little to look at the blonde. Shizuo furrows his eyebrows and rubs the back of his head and sigh.

"Why would I?"

"Eh..I-It's..because...about last night I..." Chikage clutches his fingers on Shizuo's sleeve, looking at the ground with his now flushed face. Shizuo looks away, trying to hide his reddened cheek so the three guys won't be able to see it.

Kadota raise a brow at the scene, having a thought about the rumour. Shinra giggles as he glance at the pissed off raven beside him.

A sudden explosion makes people on the hall surprised. Some lights are jumping on the sky. There's some people standing on the field with a firecracker in their hands.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Those people said with a grin. Another explosion comes out from the firecrakcer, making a few beautiful colours in the sky. Some students comes onto the field to join firing some firecracker.

"It's really cool, huh..." Chikage looks at the dark sky filled with the colours of fireworks. Shizuo nods at him and said, "Yeah...it is.." while looking at the sky with a small smile on his face. Suddenly Shizuo felt someone tugging his hand.

"Let's go to the field, we can see it more clearly there." Chikage said with a grin. Shizuo chuckles a little and nods at the red head, following him to the field where people are holding the firecrackers. Kadota follows them from behind, tucking his hands on his pocket while walking to the field, leaving Izaya with Shinra.

"Izaya-kun...shouldn't you—"

"I know, Shinra...I'm just thinking..I shouldn't rush it." Izaya said, gazing at a certain blonde on the field. He let out a deep sigh and cross his arms.

"So, you've got a lesson?Good for you~" Shinra said with a smile while he shifted his glasses, looking at the sky.

"Hmph..yeah...I just have to find the way...so..he will only...look at me.." Shinra closes his eyes and smiles at the red eyes words.

"Heh, it's actually pretty easy. Just, be nice to him!Anyway, let's go to the field, Izaya-kun!It seems fun!" Izaya nods while still staring at the blonde and went to the field with Shinra, walking to Kadota, Chikage and Shizuo. People started to go to the field making a crowd. Shizuo and Chikage are still side by side, talking and hints of smile on Shizuo's face.

A certain girl on the field accidentally nudged Chikage's back and almost making Chikage fall forward to the blonde haired teen, so he quickly grabs on Shizuo's sleeve so he won't fall on the blonde. Izaya who sees the red head's dangerous distance with Shizuo, runs passing through the people and pushes Shizuo's side to make their distance a little far.

But, it seems the world has another twist plan.

Shizuo falls on the ground with a red haired teen above him. Some people on the field who sees it, their jaws dropped and shocked at the scene. Izaya hit his head on a tree for being so stupid. And a certain girl with her friends on the field who sees the scene, whispers at her friend with a tear in her eyes.

"A-are they kissing...?!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, they are?OvO**

**...Forgive me. You can throw those tomatoes now!:"D/shot myself/**

**Review so there'll be more IzaShizu!Or Chikage will make a move!OH, LOOK, CHIKAGE AND SHIZU-CHAN IS KISSI-/shot/  
**

**I'm sorry. I need moar ChikageShizu okay, I'm a human. I ship everyone with this stupid mother of chickens(WTF IS MOTHER OF CHICKENS ANYWAY?!yeah I did something stupid...I'm a retarded) even Tsugaru, Delic and and...  
**

**Okay, I think I should shut up.  
**

**Once again, I'm sorry..*bows*  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloo~!8"D**

**Finally I can update!I'm sorry for the wait!T_T  
**

**I've been thinking of a few ideas for future ffics, and well of course the one I've told you in...a certain chapter, that'll be a future ffic too.  
**

**And I got a little bit into thinking about it more than this one...but here I am now updating!:"D/shot  
**

**Here's a long chapter for you, hope you'll like it ;o;  
**

**_Kokochi: Lol, yeah of course!xD Yes, Izaya will always get that if he do something weird again~ Ahaha I know right!:"D, ayanami-verloren: Ahaha amg I'm not alone~!3 Yep I ship Shizu-chan with everyone too, and of course he's Izaya's but I like his chemistry with the others too :") N'aw, okay~ Hahaha yeah, izaya's such an idiot for doing that..., akirasouchi: Lol, yeah, Chikage wins this time!Or...maybe not?;D/shot/ Freir: FREIR-CHAN DON'T KILL CHIKAGE I STILL NEED HIM HERE!D8 And don't worry, Shizuo will be with Izaya in the end~3 _  
**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, Possible M in future chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Start and Repeat

It's a day before new year and a certain blonde is still sleeping on his bed peacefully. He shifted a little as he felt the warmth of the sun that comes in from his window burns his skin. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times before he rubs his eyes with his left hand.

He can hear knocks on the door as it opened by his beloved brother.

"Ohayou, Shizuo-nii.." Shizuo yawned before he smile at Kasuka.

"Ah, ohayou, Kasuka. Do you need something?" The blonde haired teen asked to his brother who's coming closer to the bed.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that today we should go somewhere for new year." Kasuka said with a plain face. Shizuo raised a brow in confusion.

"Eh?Today?Where?" He shifted on the bed, trying to sit properly on the soft materials. Kasuka reaches his hand to his jacket pocket and took out three small papers in his hand and gave it to Shizuo.

"Eh...two days at Sakura Hotel and free onsen...Ka-Kasuka, this is expensive right?We can't-"

"I got this from my friend whose father own the hotel, so no need to worry, Shizuo-nii.." Kasuka said with expresionless emotion even though he actually feeling a little excited about going to the hotel. And, hey, it's free.

"Oh..that's really nice...but, why there's three tickets?"

* * *

_-Somewhere In The Town-_

"Hello, Izaya-kun. Where are you now?" The teenager with raven hair shifted his glasses as he look around near a tall building behind him.

"_Patience, Shinra. Dota-chin and I are still on the way. Oh, I can see the building now. See you~!"_

Shinra closes his phone as he let out a deep sigh. If he knew Izaya and Kadota will be late he could be still at home now with his beloved urban legend.

He sat on his suitcase as he waits for his friends to come.

"Aah...I want to get into the onsen!" Shinra whined as he swung his legs as he flinch when he felt a taps on his shoulder.

He look at his back and there are his two friends with normal outfits with their bags.

"Let's get in, ne?I want to try the onsen too." Izaya said with a smirk with Kadota nods beside him. Shinra grinning happily as he follows his friends from behind, taking his suitcase with him.

* * *

_-Heiwajima Residence-_

"C-Chikage is coming with us too..?!" Shizuo asked.

"Of course...you don't have any problem with that, right...?" Kasuka tilted his head. Shizuo let out a sigh and smile a little before he nods at his little brother. Kasuka make his way to the door and slowly turns around to see his brother.

"Oh, and..we will go there an hour from now."

"Sure." Kasuka then nodded before he left the room. Shizuo sigh deeply, he put his hands on his forehead as his body burried on the bed again making a soft _'thump'._

Shizuo felt his blood rushing through his face. He still remember the last time he met Chikage, and it was embarrassing. That scene at the school...that makes him a little nervous to see the red head again. It's been a few days after that scene, Chikage rarely came to his house and every time they saw each other, they can't even look at each other's eyes.

Shizuo still remember how their— too close face that time, makes everything changed. People thought they're kissing. But they're not. Chikage falls on top of him doesn't mean they're kissing that time just because their face were VERY close. Even Kadota, Shinra and...Izaya...thinks that Chikage and Shizuo did that by accident. And embarrassed...how coward he was, he didn't even explain it to them and just run away...

And the sucks thing is, everything becomes so weird, awkward, and not like everything before. He can't face Chikage after what happened. But, he guess he'd try to face Chikage and talks about it to him. He don't want their friendship turns out like this just because of 'that' and the rumours that spreaded.

Growling, Shizuo rolls on the bed and slowly sat up again, rubbing the back of his head. He can hear his stomach growling.

_Ugh...I guess I should hurry up or Kasuka will be mad.._

He stood up from the bed before he took his towel on a hanger near the drawer and went into the bathroom.

A knock on the door makes Kasuka's attention switches from the tv to the front door. He hurriedly stood up from the couch and opens the door for the person.

As he open it, a red haired male with bandages all over his face, wearing red and black strips shirt with a long sleeve and black jeans standing infront of the door with a wide grin.

"Yo, Kasuka-kun!It's been a while!" He received a nod from the younger male with no expression. Kasuka steps aside letting the older teen walking into the house with a white bag on his shoulder and closes the door again.

"How are you doing?" The red haired teen asked as he put down his bag on the couch.

"I'm fine...I hope you're doing fine as well with your condition right now..." Chikage chuckled at the raven haired teen.

"Ah, I'm great!This bandages won't ruined my reputation~!" He winked as he chuckles. Kasuka felt relieved that the other teen was doing fine as he thought. As a silence enters the room, Chikage can't help but ask what he wanted to ask from the first time he stepped into the house.

"...How's Shizuo-kun..?" He rubbed his cheek, not looking at the younger man, feeling his cheek heated a little. Kasuka, of course notice that. Well, even from a long time ago he knew the red head has a feeling for his brother. It's just...obvious.

"He's doing just fine...but I think you should ask him yourself if you want..." The expresionless teen said, pointing his finger to the stairs. Chikage waves his hands and laughs nervously.

"Ahaha, no it's okay. I'll just wait here..." He said, sitting on the couch awkwardly, feeling a bead of cold sweat running down his cheek. Kasuka let out a small sigh and looks at the clock.

"Ah..I'll go get him." Chikage nodded nervously as the raven haired teen left him alone in the living room. The red head let out a long sigh. He felt his heart beats faster, he's nervous to see the blonde after 'that' happened, even though actually nothing really did happened. People thought they're kissing...Chikage can't agree to that even though he want to kiss the brute.

But at the same time, he's excited to see the blonde. He misses Shizuo, but of course he can't just easily come to the brute and talks again like he used to. He can't even look at the blonde's mocha eyes, he could feel his heart beating so fast every time they accidentally saw each other on the way or at some places.

Chikage took a deep breath before he let it out and leans back on the couch. He's just hoping that Shizuo would want to talk to him normally again. And...he's been thinking to confess to the blonde, even though...maybe his feelings were so obvious.

His thoughts are gone because of the thumping voice on the stairs. He can feel his heart beating so fast. He can feel his hands are sweating a little. _Shit...am I that nervous...?!_

He felt his breath taken away when he sees the blonde coming down from the stairs. Shizuo is wearing a dark gray jacket on top of his long sleeve black t-shirt, revealing his neck a little with a dark blue jeans. His hair is sticking out a little, and...he's now looking at the red head's flushed face, which makes Chikage looks on the ground.

Shizuo rubs his cheek as he walk slowly towards the red haired teen on the couch. Chikage felt the blonde is coming closer, causing him to panick and flinch on the couch as he looks at the blonde nervously with a red shade tinted on his cheek.

"Eh...S-Shizuo-kun..um...ah...I-" Shizuo looks at another way before he slowly opens his mouth and finally said to the red head.

"...Hi.." He took a glance at Chikage with a nervous gesture as well. Kasuka who's watching this, shook his head and took his back.

"...Let's go both of you..." Kasuka said as he walking towards the front door, while both of the older teenagers follows him from behind.

* * *

"Eeh...it's quite huge, ne?" A red shirt man with black trips said with a grin, looking around the hotel. The blonde beside him nodded before they follows a younger teen infront of them after checking in at the receptionist.

"Should we try the onsen now?" Chikage asked happily at the two others. The blonde furrows his eyebrows.

"Of course we should. When will we got a chance like this again?" Shizuo said to the red head who's now chuckling. It's weird how they both talks so easily now while when they first saw each other, an awkward conversation was there. But, they don't care anymore. They just started talking like the usually did.

They stopped infront of a door and waited for Kasuka to open it with a key. As it opened, they went into the room and set their bags on the floor near the bed. Chikage plops down on the soft bed, as he look around the room.

"This room is pretty cool~!" He said. Kasuka nodded at the older teen and then looks at his brother who already opened the drawer with some yukatas in there.

"Nii-san..." Shizuo pouted at his little brother with a dark blue yukata in his hand.

"What?We should go to the onsen, right?!" Chikage grinned when he saw the blonde pouted like that. He stood up from the bed and took a blue-grayish yukata from the drawer.

"Shizuo-kun is right, Kasuka-kun. Don't waste our time~!" Kasuka walk towards them as he took a dark purple yukata with him and getting ready to go to the onsen.

After they arrived at the floor, they walk through a long hall to the onsen. Nothing happens, but suddenly Shizuo smells something weird as they coming closer to the onsen.

"This smells...familiar..." He mumbled to himself as he sniffed a little, trying to remember what smell is it.

Chikage who's walking beside him, tilt his head in confusion.

* * *

"Aaah, that was good~!" Izaya stretches his arms as he put a towel around his neck, stepping out of the onsen with his two friends.

"Yeah, best onsen in this town if I could say~" Shinra said as he pushed a button on a vending machine infront of the onsen. Kadota nodded, agreeing with Shinra as he took a can of coffee from Shinra and drink it.

"Let's go find something to eat." Kadota said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, let's go. I want to eat~!" Shinra said happily like he's never eat outside.

Izaya who's following them from behind, suddenly stops for a second and smirk.

Izaya can feel it.

Someone is coming.

He can feel that the brute is here.

"Heh...it's been a long time.." He mumbles as he's talking to someone with a smirk, continue to walk behind his friends. His smirk turns into a grin.

Three person are walking towards their direction. A red haired teen with bandages on his face, a handsome raven with a plain expression. And a brute. A blonde haired brute with a long-sleeved black t-shirt with his neck exposed a little. Oh, how he looks so tempting in the red eyed raven who's grinning evily.

_Aah..my Shizu-chan...I would love to eat you right now..but, I should play with you a little, ne~?_

He can feel that the blonde's aura turns to dark. Shinra and Kadota's jaws dropped as they saw those three familiar people walking to their way. The blonde who's just having a good time , are now pissed off.

"Izaya-kun..." He glared at the red eyes who's staring at him with an excited and evil grin. Izaya stares at Shizuo trying to hold his _want _or maybe.._needy _feeling to attack the brute. He licks his lips as he steps forward, still staring at the blonde, making both of his friends moves backwards.

"Well, hello there, Shi-zu-chan~"

* * *

**A/N: There is it~!^q^**

**Izaya finally meets Shizu-chan again, bahahah!  
**

**If you have any idea what will Izaya and Shizu-chan do a few hours before the new year(in the ffic), feel free to tell me!**

**Review, please!And tell me what you think if you have an idea ^q^  
**

**Arigatou~!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooooo~!8D**

**Thank you for the ideas!That really helps!xD And don't worry, for the 'naughty' part will be at the next chapter~!;D  
**

**_akirasouchi: Don't worry, Chikage will help Shizu-chan!:"D Ah, is it..?Let's see on the next chapter, ne?xD Freir: Asdfghjkl I justthoughtabouthat*cough* Oh, that'll be awesome *v* I'll put that into future chapters~ kokochi: Ohoho yesh!xD Sure thing, I did think about that too, and I do have the idea where it will be put at, so just wait!;D ayanami-verloren: Lol, I know right?xD Oh, of course, with Izaya's knowing everything and Shizuo's sensitive nose for Izaya, the answer is yes~:"D/shot/ Maru de Kusanagi: Oh yes, they will!Wait for the next chapter~;)_  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, possible M!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Giving Up

Shizuo let out a long sigh as he dipped himself into the hot water and lean on the huge rock behind him. Kasuka do the same thing, leaning on the rock and closes his eyes. A silence enters the large onsen as they enjoying themselves.

The blonde haired teen glance at a red haired teen not so far infront of him. He looks deep in thought and...mad?He never saw the red head mad before. Shizuo wants to ask him what's wrong, but Kasuka is here, so he just keep it for himself when he have a time to talk to his childhood friend.

He closes his eyes again, letting his mind wondering where it will go and caught something. A small memory comes into his head, he sees a little red haired boy jumping into a huge bathtub with a brunette boy and a raven one in it, making the water splashed on them. The brunette shouting at the red haired boy but he only replied with a giggle.

"...nii...Shizuo-nii..." Shizuo opened his eyes when he heard his brother's voice.

"I'll get out now.." Kasuka said.

"Ah..okay..." Shizuo nodded at his brother, watching him leave the large pool of hot water and put on his yukata before he steps out of the onsen.

* * *

"_Well, hello there, Shi-zu-chan~" Izaya said as he stepped forward at the blonde._

_Shizuo glared at the raven and stepped in as well, reaching his hand to the vending machine near his three friends, making Kadota and Shinra walked away and went to the dining room to avoid it. Shizuo was about to throw it at Izaya, but a tap on his shoulder stopped him._

"_Shizuo-nii..." He shook his head to his blonde brother. Shizuo frown before he looked at the red haired teen who's forcing a smile at Shizuo._

"_...Fine..." Shizuo put the vending machine back on its place. Izaya didn't look very pleased at that and slashed Shizuo's cheek so suddenly. Chikage gritted his teeth and pulled on Izaya's collar, glaring at the red eyes._

"_Oi, Orihara...don't you dare hurting him..." Izaya rolled his eyes._

"_Tch, it's just a slashed on his cheek, Chikage. He won't feel anything, anyway~Right, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirk at the blonde behind Chikage. Shizuo pulled Chikage back and gave him a small smile before telling Kasuka to get in first to the onsen. \_

"_It's okay, Chikage. It doesn't hurt at all." Chikage furrowed his eyebrows, trying to protest._

"_Why do you care, Chikage?You shouldn't get into other people's problem, ne~?" Izaya said. Chikage tried not to shout at the raven so he took a deep breath a bit._

"_Aah, I know...You love Shizu-chan..don't you...?" Izaya stared at the red haired teen whose eyes widen a bit. Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why the flea likes to tell bullshits so much._

"_Oi, flea don—"_

"_Yes." Shizuo's eyes widen a little, feeling a bead of cold sweat running on his cheek. Izaya narrowed his eyes at the red head._

"_What..?Chikage...you..." Chikage turned around and smiled at the stunned blonde. He reached Shizuo's hand, "He's right, Shizuo-kun...I..love you...I always do...", Chikage said with a flushed face, looking at the blonde in the eyes. Shizuo couldn't help but blushing madly at the confession._

"_E-Eh...Why-You...I...uh..." Izaya 'tsk' at the view, making the blonde blink a few times before he shake his head._

"_Ara~ Look who's just getting a confession~!" He said, mocking the brute who's now glaring back at him. Chikage growled at Izaya before he was told by Shizuo to get in to the onsen first, leaving the blonde and the raven only._

"_Eh?Is it okay to leave your boyfriend alone like that?" Izaya snorted as he crossed his arms on his chest. He's wearing a black yukata with red pattern on it. Shizuo arched a brow in confusion._

"_Boyfriend?What do you mean by that?!" Shizuo didn't get it. Didn't Izaya just saw Chikage confessed to him?Or...he's just messing around..?_

"_Heh, protozoan will always be a protozoan isn't it?" Shizuo gritted his teeth, "Don't start it, flea..." Shizuo said. Izaya ignored it and continue, "He's actually just confessed to you. And you both had kissed befo-"_

"_W-Wait, wait!" Shizuo raised his hand to stop the raven. Izaya raised a brow and huffed telling the blonde to say something._

"_...We didn't kissed that time, flea!If you mean by that acciden't on new year, that's WRONG!People were just making a fuss about it, me and Chikage were not kissing that time, and he's not my damn boyfriend, flea!" Shizuo panted after he finished his words. He look at the flea who's not responding to him and furrowed his eyebrows._

"_Oi, Iza-"_

"_It'll be the same anyway."_

"_Eh?" Izaya gritted his teeth, looking at the ground before he glared at the blonde._

"_It'll be the same, Shizu-chan!You'll get together with him at the end!And I'm not going to allow it!Because you're..."_

'_Mine!Shizu-chan is mine!Mine alone!'_

'_...I love you, stupid brute...'_

_Izaya thought on his head. Shizuo felt his heart skipped a beat which confused him._

"_...Izaya-kun...?" Shizuo flinched a little when Izaya sighed and then look at him._

"_...Shizuo..." Izaya stepped closer to the blonde whose eyes were widen at the name. Feeling his hear beat faster, and blood rushing through his face._

'_Why am i like this..?!It's just my name!But...he never say it...Aargh!Why am I feeling like this...?!'_

_He could feel a cold hand touched his cheek and caressed it, making the blonde shudders at the feeling. Izaya run his thumb over the blonde's lips, poking it lightly and making it parted a little. Shizuo could feel his heart beating faster and faster, he started to panting lightly at the touch._

_He slowly looked at the raven who's looking at him with half lidded eyes. He could feel their faces were so close, he pushed the raven by the shoulders and sucked a breath._

"_Shizu-chan..you-"_

"_Don't...do that..if you're just playing around..." Shizuo said, looking at the ground so the raven couldn't see his face. Izaya growled a little, rubbing his forehead before he let out a long sigh, looking at the blonde seriously._

"_Tsk, I'm not playing around!What should I do to make you believe me, Shizu-chan?If I'm being nice to you, you always thought I'm having a plan."_

"_I've said to you before...I 99% don't trust you, flea." There's a silence between them for a while before Izaya finally speak and look at him with a frown and a hint of dissappoint there._

"_...Then..can you try to believe me at that 1%, Shizu-chan..?" Shizuo didn't like this conversation at all. He was hoping they could just fight like they used to. _

"_Aah, of course you can't...Hmph...I shouldn't hope to much, should I?Maybe it'll be always be the same for you, ne?Then..." Izaya said before he took a deep breath._

"_...Maybe..I should give up.." Shizuo flinched a little, somehow he didn't like those words. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't really understand what Izaya meant by that, but he's sure that everything won't be the same anymore if he let it just like that._

"_...I...I don't understand...what do you mean by giv-"_

"_Ah, nevermind. See you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said, turning around leaving the blonde standing alone._

_Why does it hurt?_

_He didn't understand a single thing. Why is he feeling like this?_

* * *

"S-Shizuo-kun...?!Shizuo-kun...why are you crying..?"

Shizuo gasped when he felt Chikage taps on his shoulder. He shook his head and looks at the red haired teen is now sitting beside him.

"Chikage...huh?I'm not crying, dammit!" Shizuo shouted at him. But, werid...he felt his cheek wet a bit. Chikage frowns at the blonde.

"What happened, Shizuo-kun..?" Chikage furrowed his eyebrows, hoping that the blonde would tell him. Shizuo didn't reply for a few minutes before he finally said, "...Can we talk about it outside..?".

Chikage's eyes wide a little before he smile and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

It hurts him to hear the other teenager talks about someone else like that. He don't want to hear it. He don't want to hear that name. He don't want the person he likes thinking about someone else. 'He' knows he likes 'him. But, he understand why the other is telling this to him.

He don't want to see 'him' sad too. He can't stand it, he felt want to hug 'him' and say, 'it's alright' but it doesn't seem to work.

"You get it now, right...?" Chikage smiled, rubbing the blonde's damp hair who's squating while leaning on the wall near the vending machine infront of the onsen's outside door. Shizuo gripping his strawberry milk carton in his hands, lifting his head to see the red head and nodded.

"Yeah...I still can't believe that he likes me though..." Shizuo let out a small sigh.

"But...I do need to talk to him.." He continued. Chikage chuckles before he lower himself so he can kiss the blonde's forehead. Shizuo flinches and felt his cheek heaten up when the red haired teen do that.

"Y-You..?!" He put his hand on the forehead. Chikage chuckles again before he hugs the blonde, making Shizuo's back hit the wall.

"Heh..really, Shizuo-kun...you're...cute..." Shizuo's face flushed at the words and because Chikage hugging him tightly. He mutters 'I'm not cute..' at the red head and Chikage pulls away before he grins at the blonde and grabs his shoulder.

"Now, go tell him how chicken he is." Shizuo nodded at Chikage and smiling at him before he stood up.

"...Thanks , Chikage!" He smiled widely at Chikage, making him smiling at the blonde who's leaving him at the hall. Chikage leaning on the wall before he let out a long sigh.

"Why am I helping my enemy...?" Chikage growled a little before he stood up and make his way to the dining room

_Hhh...but I can't stand it...I don't want to see Shizuo-kun's sad face...Heh, you should be thanking me later, Izaya-kun.._

* * *

**A/N: Waa..okay that's kinda long o.o**_  
_

**Anyway, I'll let you know that next chapter might turn to M!So prepare for the lemons!  
**

**You can suggest what will they do too if you want, 'cause I might use it *q*/shot  
**

**Review, please!Thank you!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello~!8D**

**Okay, I did say this will be M, but I think about it again and I thought that, it's a bit too fast, no?  
**

**Sorry to dissappoint you ;-; but there will be a bit of M scene after this so...let's see!:"D  
**

**_Kokochi:__ I know..poor Chikage :" Thank you!I'm glad you like the slight angst :"D Oh, of course, he still have tons of plans in his head~!_  
**

**_Maru de Kusanagi: Yeah, and things will be...okay?8D/shot  
_**

**_Freir: WAT?!No I'm not cruel D"8 A little cliffhanger won't hurt!;-;/shot/ Aah, sayang bgt T_T gapapa deh...aku bakal tungguin :") _**

**_Yaoi-forever17: Aaaw, thank you so much!;A; 3 I'm reaally glad that you like it!:"D Aaa don't cry D: I knoow ;; Here's the update!Hope you'll like it!:D  
_**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, Possible M!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Trying To Trust

_**-Shizuo's POV-**_

I quickly walk through the hall to find the flea after I talked with Chikage. But...I feel like I did something wrong to Chikage, but what was it?

I try to remember as I search for the flea. And something reminds me...

I don't know where he is...

I'm thinking to go back to Chikage, but I don't think he'll still be there anymore. So, I think I'll just go to my room and rest a bit.

Wait, no. I have to talk to that flea!

But I don't know where he is...

Damn..What to do now...

* * *

_**-Izaya's POV-**_

I'm standing infront of a huge window glass on the wall, looking at the sky getting darker as the sun slowly goes down. I heard a few steps behind me, so I turn around to see Shinra holding a plate with a cheese cake on it. Hmm?Sweet stuff already?I thought Shinra rarely eat sweet stuff...

"Cheese cake?That's not very like you, Shinra." I smirked at him before turning my head to look outside the window again. Shinra says nothing for a second which makes me frustated a little. No one should ignore me like that.

"Oi, Shinra..." I said. Glaring at him to say something. He flinch a little and smile nervously.

"Eeh...hahaha..uh..well this isn't mine actually.." He rubbed his cheek with his index finger while forcing a smile. I raised a brow, knowing who else might be eating sweet things like that if it's not that protozoan. I shrugs my shoulders as I leaning back on the window glass. Shinra shifted his glasses before his mouth opened to say something.

"Izaya-kun, what happened when Kadota and I left...?" I snorted at him, remembering that scene.

"What is it, Shinra?Did Shizu-chan told you while he's crying?Hahah!" I laughed a bit, crossing my arms, imagining the blonde crying as I said I'm giving up.

Heh, Orihara Izaya giving up?Ah...of course, only that protozoan believes it...

I don't have any other way. If he's too dense, I should just give him a bait from the start.

"...Well, he did. Minus the crying, of course. And he said that you're giving up..." Shinra look around to find a table near us and put the plate there before he sigh deeply in dissappoint.

"Ha!And he believes it, right?" Shinra rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"Izaya...what are you planning?" He sighed harsly, setting his hands on his hips. Sheesh, don't give me that look, Shinra...you're not my mother.

"I'm not planning anything, Shinra~" I whined at him.

"Oh, of course you're not..." Shinra snorted at me. I gives him a 'hmph' before I let out a sigh and smirk.

"It's just a bait, Shinra. In the end it's all up to him. If he still didn't get it...I still won't give him to Chikage." I frowned at the name I just said. Tch, why he's so close to Shizu-chan anyway?He even get into the onsen with Shizu-chan. And get to see...Shizu-chan naked...

"Well..that's good, though. But I feel bad for Chikage-kun...Izaya-kun..?Ooiii, Izaya-kun~!" Shinra waving his hand infront of my face, snapping out my thoughts about a naked Shizu-chan. Tsk, mood killer.

"Hm?Why would you?Shizu-chan is mine. Not his." I frown at him. Shinra sigh with a smile, shooking his head and took the plate from the table.

"It's just...Shizuo-kun is too dense sometimes...I already know Chikage-kun confessed to Shizuo-kun. But he haven't say anything about it, not even a yes or no..." Shinra smiled in a pity to the red head. I don't think you should pity him, Shinra. Because I know he's not giving up either anytime soon.

And I think there will be a 'war' soon too.

* * *

Shizuo ended up waiting for Shinra who's went off searching a cheese cake for him. He can feel his stomach growling inside him, begging for food. Shizuo sigh harshly, finding a chair to sit and hid his face on his crossed arms on the table.

A few minutes later, he didn't realize that he accidentally slept on the table. He could feel he's drooling, so he lift his head and wipes of the subtances from his chin.

"Oh, come on...Shinra's still not here..?!" Shizuo felt he wanted to slam his head to a wall, but he's too lazy to do it, so he slam his head on the table. Almost making everyone in the dining room flinch because pf the hard thump.

Shizuo felt his shoulder touched by someone. He turn his head to the left, expecting Shinra standing there with a cheese cake. But instead of him, a red haired teen is there, holding a plate. Shizuo's hoping it's a pudding or cheese cake, but unfortunately it's Chikage's.

"Ah..hey, Chikage." Shizuo smiled at him and shifted on the chair. Chikage smile back at him before he took a seat beside Shizuo.

"So, how was it?Have you talked to him?" Chikage asked, putting the plate on the table. Shizuo shook his head before he sighs. Chikage smile and rubs Shizuo's head.

"It's okay. You don't need to talk to him this time. You can talk to him when you see him." Shizuo nodded at Chikage and smile.

"...Thanks, Chikage. I feel bad...not even remember that we're a childhood friend...I should try to remember more..." Shizuo frown as he put his hand on his chin. Chikage chuckles and said, "I already said to take your time, Shizuo-kun. It's okay, I'll help you too." He smiled warmly at the blonde who's nodding at the red head.

A few seconds of silence enters the room, before Shizuo lift his head, smelling something. He hesitated for a while and thinks about something before he finally gets up.

"What is it, Shizuo-kun..?" Chikage asked to the blonde, slowly getting up too. Shizuo looks around and sniffing.

"I think I smell something familiar...I...I'll be back after this!" Shizuo said as he quickly running through the hall, searching for something.

Chikage chuckles at the blonde who's now gone. _Is he a dog or something?Heh..._

Chikage left the table, walking to the front door of the lobby and steps out as he inhale the fresh air that night. He looks up at the dark sky, the half of the moon is hiding from the view. He closes his eyes for a second, thinking about a certain blonde he likes.

He's thinking what should he do to make the blonde falls for him. He can feel that the blonde will fall for the ravne haired man first, but he'll not give up.

"Tch, giving up?Liar..." He shook his head and sighed deeply. He flinch a little when he heard a thump on the ground.

_Two...no wait...four people?_

Chikage opens his eyes before he turn his head to his right, finding a group of four males he 'met' a few weeks ago. He could feel like he wanted to rip off the bandages from his face, the wounds they made a few weeks ago make his rage inside of him coming out slowly.

"Oh, that's the red head bastard who stole your girlfriend, Takayoshi. Heh, looks like he's alone." The guy with a red bandana on his head smirking to the leader 'Takayoshi' who's wearing a silver chain necklace on the neck.

"Ho...yeah, it's him. I want to punch him again just by looking at his arrogant face!Glaring at us like that!" Takayoshi gritted his teeth as he and the three guys walking to the red head who's glaring at them.

The red head seemed pissed off. But a second later, he started to grinned evily and glares at them.

"Bring it, bastards."

* * *

Shizuo is running through the hall, searching for the familiar smell.

He stopped when he saw two raven haired teenagers talking near a large window glass. Shizuo gulped before he walk to them.

The red-eyed raven noticed this and smirk widely, making the glasses boy turn around and see the blonde who's walking their way.

"Ah~There he is.." Izaya grinned at the blonde who looks a little mad. Well, he always mad, right?Izaya thought.

Shinra walk backwards carefully, his face is pale as he sees the blonde getting closer at the raven.

"Ah...I have to see Kadota, so...bye!" Shinra runs away from the place, leaving the two of them alone. Izaya sigh a little before he smirk at the blonde infront of him.

"So, what's your problem, Shizu-chan?" He crossed his arms, staring at the brute. Shizuo flinch a bit, looking away.

"I..I need to know what you mean by 'giving up'..." He said with a small voice, looking at the ground. Izaya snorted a bit, making himself closer to Shizuo and took his chin closer with Izaya's. Shizuo feel the blood rushing through his face as Izaya's cold hand touches his chin. And he could feel their breath mingled in the air.

Izaya brings his face to Shizuo's left cheek, slowly closer to the ear.

"Why do you care, Shizu-chan..?" He asked breathily. Shizuo gasp and feeling his body shudders from the hot breath on his left ear. He put his hands on Izaya's shoulder making a gap between them, but the raven seems holding it and took the blonde's wrist.

"I...It's just...I don't like it..." Shizuo said. Izaya raised a brow at that and lifts the blonde's chin to look on his eyes.

"What is it?" Izaya asked. Shizuo wanted to look away again but Izaya holds his chin and have a tight grip on his blue yukata.

"I...When you said...about trust and stuff...I..." Izaya hummed, telling the blonde to continue. Shizuo slowly looks at the red eyes, he could feel his cheek heating up. _I can't believe I'll say this..._

"I...want to trust you..a little..." The red eyes widen at the words before it becomes normal again and smile a bit.

"And...about that giving up thingy...I...don't understand...I don't like it when you said it..." Shizuo pulls away from the raven's grip and took a deep breath. Izaya bite his lower lip, he wanted to grin happily and hug the blonde, but he can't do that. Yet.

"Shizu-chan...can you even trust me?" Izaya smirk at the blonde, mocking him. Shizuo frown and 'hmph', crossing his arms.

"I said I want to!And I will try to!" Shizuo shouted at the raven with a certainty. Izaya smiles at that, making the blonde looking at another way, feeling his cheek a bit warm. _Why is he smiling like that..?!_

"Ne, Shizu-chan...close your eyes for a while." Izaya said, staring at the blonde with a smile. Shizuo furrows his eyebrows, hesitating to do what the raven told him to.

"You said you want to try to trust me, right?Now, just do as I say." He said, locking his eyes with Shizuo. Shizuo felt his head empty, nodding his head slowly and closes his eyes.

Izaya slowly grabs the blonde's chin and took his face closer to the blonde. Just when the blonde wanted to open his eyes a bit, he felt his lips touching the other's lips. The blonde gasp at the kiss and Izaya took that as a oppurtunity and put his hand on the back of Shizuo's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Mnnh..." Shizuo grasp at Izaya's yukata, his face flushed. He could feel a wet organ poking his lips, he parted his mouth to take a breath but a tongue comes into his wet cavern. He could feel his body shudders from the feeling as Izaya's tongue dancing with his. Shizuo panting as Izaya finally pulls away from him, licking his lips and trying to catch a breath.

They stay still like that, not knowing a certain brunette whose jaw's dropped watching the scene, standing near a wall a little far from the blonde and the raven.

"No way..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, who's that brunette who's watching the view?OuO  
**

**And...Chikage!Asdfghjkl let's see what will happen with Cikage on the next chapter :")  
**

**Oh, and there's someone who'll get into a hospita-/shot/ okay I'll shut my mouth and go to sleep.  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooo~!Happy Chinese New Year everyoneee!8D**

**School started to feed me with exams and homeworks...ugh..thank god there's holiday...even just for a day.../sob  
**

**Anyway!This ffic turns to M from now on!Sorry!;_;  
**

**_yaoi-forever7 __: Araa~!Thank you so muuuuch!;v; Aww, but Chikage is still a hottie you know?D:/shot/ And yes, of course Shizuo is only for Izaya!xD Here's an update!I hope you'll like this one too!_  
**

**_Maru de Kusanagi: Maybe a little?xD There will be a bit an adventage for Chikage on the next chapter, I guess. And, yeah me too!And I'm glad you like it :D  
_**

**_Kokochi: Naah, don't be!Chikage beats them :"D/is this a spoiler?/ Of course he won't!Or I will cut his hair off.../shot/ Ahaha, surprised?Well, now you know what my language is!xD  
_**

**_ayanami-verloren: Yaay~!8D And true dat!I agree with you!At first, I wanted to make Chikage gets into hospital but, meh, the serious thing will be in future chapters and it's too early for that xD  
_**

**_Pawliine: Thank you~!3  
_**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, now turned to M!(really sorry ;-;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: New Year

Kadota quickly hides behind a wall and shook his head. He just saw Shizuo and Izaya kissing...

"...They..they...kiss...how...why...I don't get it..." Kadota let out a harsh sigh before he took a deep breath and wiped his forehead. Trying to ignore what he just saw.

He decided to go for a walk outside, and then he heard a smashing sound outside the hotel. He steps out from the building and there's Chikage standing with some blood on the ground and on his bandaged face. The red-haired teen is panting, trying to catch a breath from the fight.

Kadota felt a bead of cold sweat running on his cheek. There's also a few man on the ground, bruised, there's blood coming out of their nose.

_Chikage did this...?!_

"Chi-"

"Shinra-kun...are you alright?" The red-head asked, wiping his forehead and turn to his right to find a bespectacled teen standing up from the ground. Kadota can see a stain of blood on Shinra's yukata and a bruise on Shinra's cheek.

"Ah, Kadota!" Shinra smiled at the brunette and wave his hand. Chikage turn his head to Kadota and smile too, waving his hand. Kadota rubbing his cheek and walk towards them.

"What was that all about?" He asked. Chikage wipes a stain of blood on his cheek with his yukata's sleeve and chuckles a bit.

"Ah..those guys were trying to attack me, and I pissed off by their attitude...and this happened.." Chikage smiled nervously at Kadota.

"And then, Shinra-kun came here and he accidentally got hit by one of these guys. I'm really sorry for that, Shinra-kun.." Chikage said with a frown. Shinra laugh a bit with a grin, patting the red-head's shoulder.

"It's okay, Chikage-kun!And it's not your fault too, you know?Ah, we should take care of your wounds..." Shinra said with his hand on his chin, looking at the wounds on Chikage's face and arms.

"Yeah, we should. Let's go before someone caught you did this." Kadota said walking back into the building with Chikage and Shinra.

* * *

Shizuo didn't know how to respond with the raven's action towards him. Izaya just kissed him. He did say about trust...but..why was he returning Izaya's kiss?

_And that was my first kiss!Damned flea!What is wrong with me...Hmm...I think Izaya-kun put something into my drink..._

He still can feel the heat on his cheek. When he's about to say something, a voice cut him.

"Shizuo-nii, Izaya-san..." Shizuo almost flinched when he heard his beloved brother's voice. He turn around to face Kasuka.

"Ka-kasuka..." Izaya waved his hand to Kasuka.

"Yo, Kasuka-kun~"

There's a silence for a while before Kasuka finally asked, "Why are you guys here together..?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I...I was just about to leave!" Shizuo said, crossing his arms. And suddenly he caught his three friends walking at the hall not so far away from where he's standing. He could see Chikage's face stained with blood and also a bit on his arms.

"I have to go." The blonde said. Leaving two raven haired guys there. Kasuka stared at Izaya who's watching the blonde running towards their friends.

"You like Shizuo-nii...do you?" He asked, turning his head to see his brother. Izaya smile a bit and let out a small sigh.

"I love him, Kasuka-kun..." Kasuka raised a brow a little at that before nodding. He understand that Izaya loves his brother. But how it will go if his brother is that dense...?And there's also Chikage.

"Chikage-nii has that feelings for Shizuo-nii too..." He said, looking at the blonde talking with the red-haired teen who seems trying to calm Shizuo about the blood and everything.

"I know that. I won't let Shizu-chan goes to him. Shizu-chan is mine after all~" Izaya chuckled as he walking towards the group, making the blonde's face reddened a bit and Kadota who's trying not to remember the scene.

Kasuka following Izaya from behind, asking Chikage about the blood too.

"Kasuka-kun, do you have any bandages or first aid kit?" Shinra asked, shifting his glasses. Kasuka nodded at that.

"Yes, I do have it in my room..."

* * *

_-Shizuo, Chikage and Kasuka's room-_

Shizuo worried about Chikage. He had alot of blood all over him, and Chikage is now in the bathroom with Kasuka and Shinra taking care of him. He wanted to help too, but now here he is, sitting on the couch with a certain flea beside him in the living room.

Kadota left the room earlier because he said he need some fresh air.

Shizuo tried not to look at Izaya, but he can feel Izaya is staring at him. Shizuo shifted on the couch, feeling a bit uneasy. A hand touches the back of his hand and grabs it.

"I-Izaya...what are you-" Shizuo thinking about letting his hand go, but..he don't want to.

"What?Can't I?" He asked at Shizuo with a stern voice. His eyes looks so serious...Shizuo almost want to laugh a bit since he rarely see the raven beside him look so serious before.

"U-um...no...I guess..." Shizuo's cheeks are heating up as he try to look away from Izaya. There's no reply from Izaya anymore, instead, he's now leaning his head on Shizuo's shoulder after Izaya closing their distance on the couch. Shizuo shudders a little from the closeness.

He almost made a gasp when he felt Izaya nuzzling on his neck. His heart is beating so fast right now. He could feel a bit of warmth with Izaya beside him. As Izaya's head lifted up a bit, a hot breath touches his neck, which makes him shudders and whimpering from the hot breath on his neck.

A lick on his neck makes him flinch and whimpers. Shizuo almost shut his eyes when Izaya's lips touches his neck now before he started nipping and sucking on Shizuo's neck. Shizuo let out a whimper, his cheeks becomes red and he's holding his moan.

"I-Izaya...s-sto-Ngh...Ah!" Shizuo closed his mouth with his right palm trying not to moan when Izaya bite on his neck hard, making a little trail of blood on his neck. Izaya lick his lips and smirk before he sucking on the same spot, drawing more blood, making Shizuo arches his back.

"Hmm...you like that, Shizu-chan?I don't know you're a masochist~" Izaya chucked a bit before he pulls away and looking at his beloved brute who's now covering his marked neck.

"I-I'm not...!" Shizuo said, gritting his teeth while glaring at Izaya. The red-eyed teen only lick his lips before a smirk appears on his face, taking Shizuo's left arm.

"Hm?You're not?" Izaya took the blonde's arm to his mouth, sucking it and bite on the arm hard enough to make some blood. Shizuo's back arched at the feeling, his whimpers increasing and his face are now flushed.

"Nnh..." He moaned a bit before Izaya once again pulls away, trying to find Shizuo's most sensitive spot. So he try the blonde's left ear. He slowly licks Shizuo's earlobe, making his breath becomes more heavy and let out a small moan.

"A-Ahh...I-Izaya...ngh...hah..." Izaya sucking on the earlobe, nibbling and kissing it, Shizuo could feel his pants becomes a little tighter everytime Izaya do it again and again. His whimpers slowly decreasing as Izaya pulls away before he gives it a small lick.

Shizuo's face are all red. He could even come if Izaya continue doing it a few more times. He covers his hardened clothed member with his arms infront of it.

"Shizuo-nii?" Shizuo flinched at the voice.

"A-ah..what is it?" He smiled nervously. Shizuo quickly put one of his arms on his neck, covering the mark.

"Oh, yeah...how's Chikage, Kasuka?" He suddenly asked. He still worried about his childhood friend with his injuries everywhere.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun!See, I'm okay!" Chikage suddenly stepped out from the bathroom. His face got more bandage than the usual and he have a bandage on his left arm too. He chuckles and smiled widely at the blonde before he runs to Shizuo and hug him. Shizuo gasp and almost moan when he feel Chikage's knee is touching his hardened member. He clucthes on Chikage's long yukata sleeve as he whimpers.

"Ch-Chikage...ahh...y-your knee..." Shizuo shut his eyes and bite his lips, trying hard not to moan.

"Oi, Chikage. Get off of my Shizu-chan, would you?" Izaya glared at the red-head who's glaring back at him.

"Sorry, Shizuo-kun..." A slight blush appears on Chikage's cheeks. Shizuo nodded with his flushed face.

Kasuka and Shinra who's watching it, pretending like nothing happened and went to the front door. Chikage following both of them to the door.

"Eh..where are you guys going?" Shizuo asked as he shifted on the couch.

"We'd like to find some food outside since Shinra-san and Kadota-san haven't eat anything. Including me. Oh, and Chikage-nii...you should stay or your wound will ripped open again..." Kasuka let out a small sigh as he twist the door knob.

"Eeeh, but I want to go too!" Chikage puffs out his cheek. Shinra laughs at him and pats on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Chikage-kun!We'll buy what you want!Take care!" Shinra said as the door finally closed, leaving Shizuo with Chikage and Izaya.

Shizuo feel a bead of cold sweat running down his cheek. He now has two 'dangerous' guys in the room with him, and he have to deal with his hardened member.

_I'm so dead..._

* * *

**A/N: ...Okay...how's that?Was that good?Was that bad?Tell me!;_;  
**

**I'm sorry for the crappy M.../sulk on the corner  
**

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions what they're gonna do, don't hesitate to tell!:D  
**

**See you next time!**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo!I miss writing this story :"D**

**I hope you guys still read this even though the update are always late ;3;  
**

**I get troubled a bit writing this one because I don't really like the previous chapter, since the M comes a bit in a rush and too fast which makes the plot a bit ruined...But!I got a way to continue it and this happened!:D  
**

**I wanted to make the relationship between Kadota and Chikage developed a bit, so there will be a scene where there's just the two of them here!(Lucky you people who ship Kadota/Chikage~!xD)  
**

**_yaoi-forever7: Aww I thought so too actually!But I just like Chikage lol :"D jahdksnska thank you!I thought it was all messy...D: Aaah, thanks a bunch!Luv ya!3 I hope you'll enjoy this one!:)_  
**

**_kokochi: Huoho~There will be more, I can promise you that!;D I was thinking about that too!xD But I changed my mind~;p  
_**

**_Maru de Kusanagi: I do think so too, that's why I don't really like how it turned out ;-; And me too~I like possesive Izaya!3 I will write Shizu-chan act like how he used to from now on, and of course there will be Izaya with his plans, but from this one Shizu-chan will started to play hard to get again(Read: In Denial), I hope this one will turns out good and I hope you'll like it!:)  
_**

**_Freir: Muhahah!You should be careful, Freir-chan!xD Hoho~Just as you asked, there's Kadota/Chikage scene here, their relationship will bloom sooner or later~so don't worry ;D Ou, kinky things with Obi sounds great!*o* I shall write it down on next chapter, yes?  
_**

**_Bloom Flower: Here's the update~!Sorry for the wait!Hope you'll like it!:)  
_**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, M rated now!And this is Izuo which is Izaya is the seme and Shizuo is the uke.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Shizu-chan's butt.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Problems

After a few minutes of silence in the room, finally a red-haired teen in the room who just got bandaged because of a fight, opened his mouth to speak.

"Hmph, they left us…" He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, walking to his two friends on the couch.

"They left _you_, Chikage-kun." Izaya glared at the red-haired teen. Chikage only reply with a huff and sat on the couch beside Shizuo. The blonde stiffened, not knowing what he should do. And then he remember about the red-head's injury, so he glanced at him, looking at Chikage's bandaged face. His left cheek was bruised. Shizuo slowly caressing the red-haired teen's bruised cheek and frowned.

"Whoever made you like this will pay for it….who are they?" Shizuo asked with a stern voice.

"It's okay, Shizuo-kun!I already beat them up, so there's no need to worry." The red-head said with a grin. Shizuo let out a sigh and rubs the back of his head.

"Really…you should tell me if something happens to you, you're my friend, Chikage. I won't let someone do terrible things to you. I might not know so much about you…since I forgot….but I still care about you."

Izaya's eyes went a bit wide after he heard it. But soon enough he let out a sigh and smirk.

_Poor Chikage…He should just give up since Shizu-chan only sees him as a friend.._

Chikage let out a chuckle and smile happily, "Thanks, Shizuo-kun...". Shizuo smiled back at him and patted the red-head's. Izaya could only frown at the scene and stood up as he let out a small sigh.

"I'm going out for a bit." He said before he glared at Chikage and walking out from the room. Shizuo only raised a brow and then shrugged his shoulder.

_I hope Chikage will left too, since I have 'problem' here…._

"Shizuo-kun…do you…"

"Hmm?" The blonde glanced at Chikage and tilted his head. Chikage looking at the ground before he slowly lift his head and sigh.

"….Nah, forget it!I forgot what I wanted to say, hehe.." Chikage said with a grin, rubbing the back of his head. Shizuo furrows his eyebrows and stare at the red-head.

"Chikage….Don't hide anything from me.." The blonde glared at him. Chikage almost flinched on the couch; smiling nervously to Shizuo before he started to speak again.

"It's….Shizuo-kun…Do you like Izaya-kun?" He asked with a low voice. Shizuo could feel his cheek heating up a bit but shook his head.

"What?Hell No!I don't like that flea!W-What's with your question anyway…." Shizuo let out a small growl. Chikage closed his eyes for a sec, sighing as he opened it again and smile.

"I see…sorry with the weird question, Shizuo-kun." His eyes met with Shizuo's mocha eyes as the room went silent. Shizuo could only shut his mouth. He could only wondering, what's wrong with Chikage.

"…..Um…I shall go outside, ne." Chikage said with a small smile.

"Ah..o-okay." Shizuo said; a bead of cold sweat running down his cheek. He watches the red-head went out from the room and then sigh after he's alone.

"What's wrong with everyone…?" He rubbed the back of his head. He noticed his untouched 'problem' and then let out a harsh sigh and then stood up from the couch, walking to the bathroom to take care of it.

* * *

_-At The Hall-_

"Tch…stupid, Shizu-chan. Being so friendly with that mummy." The raven haired teen growled on the hall as he keep on walking. He keeps mumbling as he suddenly saw a familiar guy he didn't saw for a few minutes.

"Dotachi—Oh..?What is he doing with that mummy?" Izaya asked to himself. He observe the two of them and then smirk. Watching the two talking all friendly, which is a bit surprising for Izaya because those two rarely talks to each other.

"This is interesting…" He grinned. He could see Kadota offering something, he didn't really catch what the teen's asking to his red-haired friend. And after the red head answered they went out from the front door of the hotel. Izaya chuckles to himself, watching them leaving the hotel.

_Another chance to get rid of him from Shizu-chan..._

"Hahah!This is perfect!Aah…that made my good mood back~!I shall go back to see Shizu-chan, hmm.." Izaya turn around to walk back to the blonde's room while humming happily while he didn't know he shouldn't do it.

* * *

_-Outside Of The Building-_

"The fresh air at night's good isn't it?" The red-haired teen asked with a smile. The other with brunette hair arch a brow with a smile.

"You really are something, Chikage." The brunette said with a huff, hanging one of his hand in his yukata. Chikage only snorted and crossed his arms, glancing at Kadota.

"Hmm..is that so?" The red-head asked, lifting up his head, facing the dark sky with half of the moon showed. Kadota tilted his head to see the other's face.

"….Oi, are you alright?" Chikage grinned and waved his hand up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine~" He answered with a chuckle. Kadota only gave him an unamused look and let out a long sigh before he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Kadota sees the red-head flinched by hearing that name. Kadota chuckles a bit and sigh, "So it's him, huh.." Chikage didn't reply before he finally let out a groan.

"What should I do..?" He asked, looking at the ground, hiding his face with his hair. There's a silence for a few seconds; Kadota smiled at the red-head and nudged at him.

"Do what you need to do. Now, come on." The brunette said with a smile, turning around to another direction. Chikage turn his head to see the brunette.

"Eh?Where are we going?" He asked, tilting his head. Kadota grinned happily as he walk.

"We're going to eat."

* * *

_-Back At The Hotel-_

"Mnn..a-ahh…hahh~!" Shizuo shut his eyes as he keep stroking his member with his right hand while his other hand on the wall, keeping him from falling. The white subtances came out as its washed by the hot water running down his body.

He's breathing heavily as he set his head to the wall making a thump. He let himself being washed by the hot water that keeps running from his head to toe.

_What was I thinking….?!Calling his name like that….why him of all people..?Shit, if I didn't agree and didn't let him touching me like that, I wouldn't be like thi-_

"Shizu-chan~!You're in there?"

_Oh, great…Why should he appears at a time like this..?!Tsk..._

Shizuo turned off the water as he run his fingers through his hair and took his towel, brushing it on his hair.

"What do you want?" Shizuo asked with a growl. He dried himself with the towel as he stepping out from the bathtub and put the towel around his waist. He was about to call the raven again when he heard no reply from the raven, but suddenly he heard a soft 'click'.

_How the hell could he unlock the door?!_

"Iiiizaaayaaa…!Get the fuck out!" The blonde shouted as he saw a red-eyed teenager stepped into the bathroom. Izaya smirk at the view and lick his lips, stepping forward to the blonde who's ready to throw a bucket.

"Ne, Shizu-chan…was it just me or you were actually making strange voices~?" Shizuo's eyes widen as his cheeks heaten up, making his face becomes red.

"Y-You….!No, I didn't!Get out, Izaya!" He shouted once again. But the flea only stood there with a smirk, his red eyes darkened as he stares at the blonde. Izaya moved closer to the blonde and reaches his chin, pulling it closer to his own.

"Hmm, I don't think what I heard was just my imagination, Shizu-chan. Or should I make it clear so you can hear what I just heard?"

* * *

**A/N: Muhahahah!Oh, look a cliffhanger/shot**

**I'm sorry guys :") So, do you want a 'scene' or a normal scene for the next update?  
**

**Oh...if Kadota and Chikage notice them when they're back at the hotel would be a good scene...no?:D  
**

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!:)  
**

**Don't forget to review~!Ciao!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo!:D**

**Alright, here's the new chap!I actually stressed with math, but idgaf I wanna write so this is it!:")**

**Oh, if you find any typos in here I'm really sorry because I write this in a hurry, I hope you don't mind!;;**

_**Maru de Kusanagi: Alright, I'll try put in some comedy on the next chap!:) It's no problem!Glad I could help xD**_

_**Freir: As you asked!No one disturbs them!8D Yeah, I did think so, and thanks for telling me!I'm hoping I can write more like the usual Shizuo so, wish me luck!xD**_

_**RoxanneTheGreat: Haha, that'll be funny I think OvO**_

_**Yaoi-forever7: I'm glad you like it!;v; e-eh..well because he always defend women, and I put a scene about that too here, lol!I hope you don't mind though xD Aaah thank you so much hun!;3;3 here's the update!Sorry for the wait!;-;**_

_**UltimaAngel7: Muhahah, Shizuo WILL be Izaya's!8D**_

**Warning: BoyxBoy, a bit of violence here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Hope

"…..You pervert!Piss off!" Shizuo growled, shoving the raven to the wall a little hard, making a thump noise. Shizuo almost flinched because of what he did but he still keep walking out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

He took out his black shorts and white plain shirt from his bag and turn around, observing the room making sure no one watching him. He glanced at the bathroom door, _Huh…that flea hasn't come out from the bathroom?I don't think I shoved him that hard….I guess…_, he thought. He almost wanted to walk back to the bathroom to check Izaya, but he quickly stop at where he's standing.

_Tch.…I don't care about that flea!I won't let myself getting touched so easily by him again….he was just playing with me….I shouldn't let him kissed me that time!And that was my first kiss…he should know about that, he knows about everything….Tsk!I knew I shouldn't trust him!Why am I so stupid?!_

Shizuo shut his eyes firmly, shaking his head before he goes back to his bed to take his clothes and put them on. _I don't care what he's planning. I'm going to sleep. _Shizuo let out a 'hmph' and jump onto the bed, face goes first, making it buried on the soft material.

Liking the soft materials on his face, he hugs tight his pillow and buried his head on the pillow. As his eyes was about to shut, taking him into the dream world, he suddenly felt the corner of his bed sinking a bit.

Shizuo let out a groan and shifted on the bed, trying to ignore the pressure on the bed.

"Go away, flea…" He mumbled, shutting his eyes and went into the land of dreams.

* * *

_-At a 24 hours convenience store-_

"Give me your wallet, lady!"

How the hell all of this could happened?He was just wanted to eat with his friend, Kadota and suddenly a bastard rushed into the convenience store, threatening an innocent lady who was just about to buy some food.

People in the convenience store could only staring at the scene and do nothing because the men threatened them not to do anything or call the police.

Chikage let out a small growl, he gritted his teeth as he saw the man forcing the lady to give him her wallet. A bead of cold sweat running down Kadota's cheek, glancing at his pissed off friend who was about to stepped in to t scene, heping the lady.

Kadota let out a long sigh, "Don't hurt him so badly, Chikage.." he said. Chikage only answered with a 'hn' while slowly walking behind the man and poke his shoulder.

"What do you want?!" The man asked. He has a black eyes with short-curly hair and wearing a black long-sleeved jacket. Chikage growled and gripped the man's shoulder hard, making the man groaning in pain. His face becoming pale as he felt the red-haired boy digged his fingers on the man's shoulder.

Chikage lifted his head up from the man and look at the frightened lady, she flinched when Chikage look at her. He gave her a smile, making the lady relieved a bit.

"Are you hurt?Did he do something to you?" He asked with a soft voice. A blush appeared on the lady's cheeks, she waved his hands and smile nervously at Chikage.

"U-um, it's okay. He was just pushing me to the wall earlier, but it didn't hur-"

"He…pushed you to the wall?" The red-haired teen asked with a stern voice. The lady's face becoming pale a little and nodded carefully. Chikage let out a small growl as he gripped the man's hair and pulling it hard and shoved the man to the wall very hard. Cracks formed on the wall, with some pieces of the wooden wall falling down to the ground. The man's face now covered in blood, not so much blood, but people in the convenience store were pretty sure that the man was already passed out just by that.

Chikage let go of his grip, letting the man's limp body falling to the ground. He let out a small sigh and lift his head to see the lady, but she was nowhere at the convenience store. Only some people left in there, and they're pretty amazed and frightened at the red-head by now.

"Sheesh…that was not very nice.." Kadota rubbed the back of his head. Chikage turned his face around to see his friend, forming a pout on his face.

"Well, you know I can't stand when I saw someone hurts a girl or a woman.." He puffed out his cheek. Kadota let out a small chuckle and ruffled the red-head's hair and smile.

"Not you, idiot. That lady you safed running away. She didn't even say 'thank you'." Kadota said with a small frown on his face. Chikage smiled a little, "It's okay. Some ladies might be scared when they saw something like that. What matter is the lady's safe!" He said with a happy grin.

Kadota let out a groan, "Hh..whatever, as long as you're happy about it. Now, let's go to other place, I bet they will kick us out from here soon." He continued.

"Eeeh, but I'm tired…why don't we just go where Kasuka-kun and Shinra kun went?They should be eating by now." Chikage put his hands on his hips as he tilted his head.

Kadota nodded at the red-head and walking out from the convenience store.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Eh?That's….Kadota-kun and Chikage-kun!Oooi!" Shinra waved his hand on the air, telling his two friends to join him and Kasuka at the table.

"We were just about to buy you guys some food….eh…where's Shizuo-kun and Izaya-kun?" The bespectacled teen asked with a grin. Chikage looks away, he didn't even want to know about it. He just wanted to eat.

"…..I hope they didn't do anything violent…" Kasuka said with a plain expression as usual, eating his sushi. They nodded at that and let Chikage and Kadota eat their foods.

"I think I'll buy some for nii-chan…" Kasuka stood up from the long couch and ordered some sushi for his beloved brother who's at the hotel.

After finished eating, they walked out from the building and slowly walk to the hotel. As they're walking, soon a firework started to pops out high in the air, signing that it's a new year now. They suddenly stop to see the fireworks, watching people who were out on the street watching the fireworks too.

"Well, happy new year, guys!I hope it will be a good year, yes?" Shinra said happily, looking at the sky full of fireworks. He missed Celty so suddenly, he usually spent his new year with Celty. _Right…Celty's alone at home….I should call her.._

"Yeah, I hope so. Let's go back, ne?" Chikage sighed with a smile on his face, still looking at the fireworks before he slowly continue to walk with the other teenagers behind him.

In his heart, he prayed.

_I hope Shizuo-kun will remember me and our memories back then…_

He smiled a bit, missing the blonde even though it was just for a couple of hours he didn't see Shizuo. Kadota who noticed all of it, only smiled a little.

_I hope what you're wish for will be granted, Chikage.._

* * *

_-Back at the hotel-_

Shizuo groaned in his sleep as he heard small thumping sound from outside. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the lights outside which getting into the room from the window. He smiled to himself.

_It's already new year, huh…_

He stay still like that for a few minutes. Only staring outside of the window from his bed, watching it with an excitement in his eyes.

Suddenly he felt something warm making its way on his hips which made him flinch a little and turn around to see a raven haired teen behind him, wrapping his arms around the blonde while sleeping. Shizuo growled, moving the raven's arms from his hips, only waiting for it to wrapped back on his hips after a few times Shizuo tried.

He let out a small sigh and sinking his head to the bed again. He turn his face behind him at the flea who's sleeping and slowly turn his body so he's facing the raven. A small blush appeared on his cheeks, _What am I doing…?_, he asked to himself. He sighed as he saw the raven's sleeping face.

_I should wake him up, no?_, but he hesitated about it because he didn't want to be rude sincethe raven was already asleep. So he make a gap between them with a pillow, moving the raven's arms from him and mumbled, "….Happy new year, Izaya.", before he finally go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, the bed shifted a bit.

The raven open his eyes and set his elbow on the bed beside him and removed the pillow that distanced him from Shizuo.

Izaya slowly moved forward to the blonde's sleeping face and smiled, _So adorable…._, he thought before he leaned forward with his lips touching the blonde's forehead.

"Happy new year too, Shizu-chan…"

He smiled at the sleeping brute and slowly took out his cellphone near the bed and took a picture of the sleeping blonde. He slowly got up from the bed and sit on the corner of the bed, glancing at the blonde.

He walk to the sleeping blonde where he could see the blonde better.

_Aah, how could you looks vulnerable like this, Shizu-chan…?It makes me want to attack you…_

Izaya tried not to come any closer to the blonde's face, but his body betrayed him. He leaned in to Shizuo's face, making his lips and the blonde's closer as their breath mingled. Izaya's eyes darkened as he lean forward and kiss the blonde softly before he slowly pulls away, watching the blonde's face.

He started to kiss Shizuo's cheek as well on the ear and neck. Izaya let out a small groan at what he just did. _Che…I'm only making it worse for myself…but I can't help it..._

Izaya hesitated but he eventually put his lips back on the other's lips, slowly sucking it and deepening the kiss, making the blonde let out a small moan in his sleep. The raven slowly pulls away again as he took a deep breath and put his palm on his head.

_I should go before anything worse could happen..._

With that, Izaya got off from the blonde and leaned in for the last time, kissing the blonde's cheek and whispers, "…I love you…Shizu-chan…." He smiled a bit and then left the blonde on the bed, walking out from the room with a sigh came out from his mouth and walk into his room.

_I hope you'll fall for me soon…Shizu-chan._

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Kadota you asdfhshsja/slap myself **

**So there's some development with Kadota and Chikage's relationship~!**

**As you can see Chikage always defend women, and I like that side of him, that's why I wrote that scene xD**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it!**

**Review, bunnies~!3**

**See you next time!**

**-Kannacchi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello~!:D**

**I have a time this morning so I decided to write this one!:)**

_**Foxue: Aaaah thank you so much, Foxue-san!3 Eheheh..sorry about that ;v;/shot/ I'm glad to know that!Thank you so so much!:""D**_

_**DerpsAllNightLong: Thank you!:) Freir: D'aw, I'm glad you like Rocchi/Dotachin now~XD Bikin ajaa!Tapi selesaiin yg Izaya sm shota Shizuo dulu yap, atau dua-duanya juga boleh :D/woy Maru de Kusanagi: Thanks~!:D Yaoi-forever7: Wahaha, well just wait for that moment shall we?;D Thank you!And here's an update!:D  
**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters goes to Ryohgo Narita!**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Headache

It's been a long time since they accidentally met at a certain hotel and ended up spending new year together. And their relationship grew well as the time passed. Well, at least it went well for Kadota, Chikage and Shinra. Not with Shizuo and Izaya. Somehow he distanced himself from the raven.

When Izaya was about to provoked him, Shizuo always take his chance to run away from him. Of course Izaya didn't like that at all, Shizuo used to eat all of his provocation and made some destruction here and there and ended up getting a lecture from Takuya-sensei.

But now everything seems to turned around. Izaya was the one trying to chase the brute, but he always ran away. Chikage who noticed all of this, sometimes take his chances to get close to Shizuo. Which pissed Izaya everytime he saw the blonde was having his time with Chikage. Wether it's when they were having a lunch or in the classroom or everywhere, Chikage stick close to Shizuo like a glue.

It was a time for them to go home that day, and this time Chikage wasn't in the class because he had to play with the girls students since he promised them that. Izaya who has prepared his bag to go home, watched the brute having a little troubled putting in his books into his bag. The other corner of the bag seems slipped in and crumpled since Shizuo didn't put in the book right.

He observed the blonde's face that seems frustrated. Shizuo growled a bit when he couldn't get the corner of the book into the bag. After a few seconds, he finally made all the books set in the bag. Shizuo made a relieved smile and let out a short sigh, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. And Izaya found it adorable.

"I don't know you can smile like that, Shizu-chan." Shizuo flinched at the sudden interrupt and was about to take his bag and ran away from the classroom, but a hand quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him to run away.

Shizuo looked at the ground and glanced at the raven.

"What do you want?" He asked with a small voice. He lifted his head a bit to see the other's face, he stunned when he saw Izaya's face. He's staring at Shizuo with a serious expression. And he never saw the raven stare at him that way.

"What's with you?After we spent new year that night…you're starting to act like this." He said with a stern tone. Shizuo could feel his cheeks heating up, he shook his head and furrowed his brows.

"What do you care?I can do and act as I want." Shizuo gritted his teeth. He didn't want to say the reason to the raven. Especially _that _dream. And he thought that, Izaya shouldn't know about the reason too. He didn't want to admit his feelings. Because every time Izaya appeared infront of him, he could feel his heart hurt. _I don't understand all of this…this pain in my chest…I'm not sick, right…?_

"Shizu-chan…just spit it out." Shizuo flinched and glared at the raven.

"Easy for you to say!I don't like this feeling!" Izaya arched a brow and look at the taller blonde in the eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Shizu-chan?" He asked. Shizuo pouted at the raven. _He really going to make me say it, huh?_, he thought. Shizuo let out a long sigh.

"I don't want to see you." Shizuo said, looking at the ground and tried to pull away his wrist from Izaya's grip.

"You what?" Izaya let out a small growl.

"I just don't want my heart to hurt again, flea!Every time you're there I feel weird!My heart would go crazy I thought I got a heart attack or something, and I don't even know what's wrong with me anymore!" He shouted. He sighed in relieved because finally he could let it all out. A few seconds after that, he didn't get any reply from the raven and turn around to face him.

"Oi, Iza-"

"You really are a protozoan, Shizu-chan." Izaya said with an unamused face. Shizuo growled and glare at him.

"Che…!This is why I shouldn't tell this to you!And I'm stupid dreaming about that stupid dre-"

Shizuo quickly covered his mouth with his other hand. A bead of cold sweat running down his chin. He quickly take his bag and pull his wrist away just to get caught once again in Izaya's grip.

"What do you mean by stupid dream?" He asked. He could feel the blonde became tensed at the question. Shizuo look at the ground so his bangs would cover his face. Izaya step forward to the blonde, he moved the bangs that covered the blonde's face with his fingers and there's Shizuo shutting his eyes with his slightly reddened cheek.

"Ne, tell me, Shizu-chan…what's that dream about?" Izaya moved his fingers to the blonde's chin, caressing it. He could feel the blonde shuddered at the touch. He cupped Shizuo's chin and lifted it.

"Shizu-chan, look at me." He said. Shizuo couldn't believe that he think that the raven's voice was slightly soft. Slowly Shizuo opened his eyes and being stared with a pair of red eyes. Izaya asked him what's the dream about, but Shizuo wasn't ready yet to tell him so he's a bit hesitated.

"I-it's..embarrassing…." Shizuo's eyes darted at another way, trying not to look at Izaya's eyes.

"…Was I appeared in your dream?" Shizuo didn't reply buthe slowly nodded. Izaya arched a brow and asked again.

"Did I do something to you in that dream?" Izaya stunned when he saw the blonde's eyes went wide and blushed. _Was that mean…that…he…_

"You…kissed me…" Shizuo said with a small voice. He could feel his own heart beating so fast, and his cheeks tinted red.

"And…somehow…it felt so….um…real.." Izaya let out a small chuckle that made the blonde confused. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well….of course…heh, because I did kissed you that night." Izaya let go of his grip and crossed his arms. Shizuo's jaw dropped and he's pretty shocked that the raven was actually kissing him, again, but without his permission.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Shizuo shouted infrot of the raven's face, pulling his collar, making the raven's feet touching the air.

"Shizuo-kun?What happened?" A soft voice that sounds a little confused and irritation asked to the raging blonde. Shizuo reflexed, he let go of Izaya's collar and get his bag from his chair.

"It's nothing…let's go, Chikage." He glared at the raven who followed him from behind and walk towards Chikage.

"Don't follow me, flea!" Shizuo let out a small growl and left the room with Chikage beside him and Izaya behind him.

"Shut up, protozoan. I do what I want to do." Izaya sounds a little irritated with the brute's reaction and with Chikage here didn't even make his day better.

"What about Chikage?Why did you let him follow you home?You're not some kind of homeless person, ne, Chikage?" Izaya stared at the red haired teen who's glaring at him from the corner of his eyes.

"I lived in Shizuo-kun's house these days because I was told to do so." Chikage said with a frown. Izaya let out a huff and crossed his arms.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. You still mad?"

"…" Izaya felt his vein pops out on his forehead. Chikage stared at him with a confusion.

"Oi, what happened?Did you do something to Shizuo-kun?" Chikage asked.

They started arguing and not long after that, Shizuo couldn't even hear what they're talking about. His vision was blur, and he could feel a pain from his head. _Something's wrong…what's with this sudden headache?And I can't see well…._

Shizuo tried to catch a breath, he's breathing heavily but he still walking until he suddenly stopped and dropped his knee on the ground. His breath became faster than the usual, his head hurts so much. He gripped the side of his head and groaned in pain.

He couldn't hear what Chikage and Izaya were saying. They seems like shouting and asking something but he didn't catch it. He tried to clear his vision but it's useless, his vision was becoming more blurry until everything became black in his eyes.

And a part of his memories slowly making its way into his head.

_"Rocchi..."_

* * *

**A/N: Hohoo~So there!:D  
**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I will make it longer for the next chapter.**

**Aaaandd, I recently got two ideas to write another fic, but I want to finish this one first **

**And I hope you guys would like to read it when I submit it :)**

**That's all for now!And don't forget to review!:D**

**-Kannacchi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!Sorry for the late update!**

**So I just wanted to tell you this:**

**I guess there will be one or two more chapters I could post here, either it will be this one or 'A White Paper', if I have the time.  
**

**Anyways!Lemme reply some reviews and forget about the study/shot myself**

_**Maru de Kusanagi: Thanks~!3 And yeah, Izaya should try harder, ne?Let's wait for that to happen in the next chapter :)**_

_**Freir: Siaaap!Ganbarimaaasu!OvO)/ Hohooo sabaar, ending-endingnya Chikage sama Kadota kok *v*/spoiler(?)**_

_**Yaoi-forever7: Haha, nooo, Shizu-chan won't lose a leg or anything :"D Thank you so much!I hope you'll like this chapter :)**_

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Ryohgo Narita. I only owns the story.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Short Flashback

**_-5th Grade, Raira Elementary School-_**

"_Ne, Shizuo-kun, let's play~!" The shorter boy with red hair said cheerfully beside him, packing his books to his bag. _

"_No." A grumpy brunette answered shortly. He let out a sigh and take his bag, cling it to his right shoulder and walked away._

"_Shizuo-kun, wait for me!" The red haired boy quickly followed him from behind with his bag. A raven haired boy with glasses suddenly appeared infront of the brunette haired boy at the classroom's door._

"_Oh, hey, Shizuo-kun. Chikage-kun." The bespectacled boy smiled at them. Shizuo only answered with a 'hn' and walked away. The red haired boy let out a small sigh and smiled at the bespectacled one._

"_Sorry about that, Shinra-kun." Shinra only giggled and shake his head._

"_It's alright, I knew he would answer like that." He said. Chikage put his hand on Shinra's shoulder and said, "Haha, well..okay then, I'll go now. See you!" before he left the bespectacled boy and tried to catching up the brunette._

_Shinra smiled looking at his two friends, he pushed his glasses and sighed. Suddenly he felt something's not right. He didn't know what it is, but he have this bad feeling. Shinra shake his head and walked into the classroom and get his bag._

"_Hufft….well..I hope they'll be okay…"_

* * *

"_Shizuo-kun, wait!" Chikage shouted from behind, running towards the brunette not far away from him and still walking, not bothering to look at the red head. Chikage panted as he stopped for a bit, trying to catch a breath; wiping his forehead with his palm. _

_As he looked up to saw the brunette suddenly walking into a convenience store near where they were standing. Chikage let out a long sigh and leaned on the brick wall infront of the convenience store, waiting for the brunette._

_A few seconds later Shizuo walked out from the convenience store with a paper bag in his hand. Chikage smiled widely when he saw the brunette came out from the store, he walked to Shizuo._

"_Why are you waiting for me…?" Shizuo looked at another way as he gripped the paper bag. Chikage stared at the brunette with a confused face._

"_Eh...can't I?" He asked. Shizuo pouted and turned around to face the red haired boy._

"_That's not what I meant, baka!" Chikage flinched and then looked at the ground, pouting. He fumbled with his shirt, letting out a short sigh. He then heard Shizuo was searching for something in the bag, before he know what was the brunette search for, he flinched when he felt a cold bottle of drink was shoved onto his cheek._

"_S-Shizuo-kun, that's so cold!" Chikage put his hand on his cold cheek. Shizuo looked away and shoved the bottle to Chikage's chest as the red head finally hold it in his hand._

"_Just take it. I bought too much of that so take it." He said as he walked away. Chikage gripped the bottle and grin, following the brunette from behind._

"_Thank you, Shizuo-kun!" He shouted happily. Shizuo replied with a small 'hnn' and let the red head walked with him._

_As they walked for a few minutes, they were passing a park near the road. Shizuo stopped for a while when he saw someone familiar was standing at the park, waving at someone else. Chikage tilted his head to see the person too._

"_Hmm…that guy seems familiar…" Chikage narrowed his eyes. Shizuo agreed with him. That person looks like someone._

_Shizuo's eyes widen when he could see clearly who's the person at the park before his eyes turned a bit uninterested._

"_Shinra…" Shizuo mumbled. _

"_Eeeeh?!Oh…it's really Shinra-kun...SHINRA-KUUUUN~!" Chikage waved his hand happily towards a bespectacled boy who was standing beside another raven. Shinra who noticed the other two across the road waved his hand._

_Chikage and Shizuo walked towards Shinra and his friend at the park._

"_What are you doing here?" Shizuo asked to the bespectacled boy as he hold the paper bag on his chest._

"_Hm?I planned on meeting with my friend, he's I-Eeeh?!Where ishe?!" Shinras face paled as he saw no one beside him. Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows and sighed at Shinra. Chikage look around the park before he saw a raven haired boy on the road who was trying to take two little girls from the road._

"_Is that your friend, Shinra-kun?" Chikage asked,, pointing his finger at the raven haired boy. Shinra smiled as he looked at the road._

"_Ah, yeah it's him." Chikage felt like greeting the boy, so he went to the road as Shinra followed from behind. Shizuo sighed as he follow them and standing on the side of the road, staring at the raven haired boy with a pair of red mixed with brown eyes. 'Strange colour….but it's….beautiful…I guess…' Shizuo shrugged his shoulder and sighed._

_For a few seconds, Shizuo got troubled hearing things around him. He shake his head so he could hear again._

"_CHI-KUN!IZ-YA-!" Shizuo could hear a few words Shinra shouted. He looked up as he saw a truck making its way to the red haired and raven haired boy who was now taking the girls in their arms. Shizuo's heart was racing, his heart was telling him to jump on the road as he saw the truck moving to their way with a high speed. Shizuo could feel the cold sweat running down his cheek. He no longer could hear Shinra shouting. He felt his legs were moving fast as the air blew on his face harsly; running at the little girl who was thick-headed, not wanting to go anywhere and jumped down from the red haired boy's grasp and walked back to the road._

_As he jumped at the little girl and shouted something he himself couldn't hear, the last thing he saw was the raven head with his widened red eyes and a truck that hit his back hard enough to make him unconscious._

* * *

_**-Heiwajima's Residence-**_

* * *

Shizuo gasped as he sat up on a soft couch. His breath was unsteady, sweat running down his forehead and chin.

"Shizuo-kun, are you okay?!Are you hurt?" A red haired teen asked him. Shizuo wiped his hair back with his fingers and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine…what happened?" Shizuo asked with a tired tone. Shizuo looked around and let out a hum, assuming he was at his house.

"You suddenly fainted when we were on our way here…" Chikage said with a worried expression. Shizuo let out a 'ah.." when he remembered what happened.

"So you carried me all the way?" Shizuo chuckled at the red haired teen and leaned on the soft couch. Chikage smiled and nodded, "Well, Izaya-kun helped too,".

"..I see…" Shizuo said. He suddenly remembered that beautiful red eyed boy in his dream…or memory. Shizuo could feel a cold sweat on his forehead. _Was that a dream..?Or was that my memory….there's Chikage…_

"Shizuo-kun…?" Chikage tapped on his shoulder. Shizuo blinked for a few times and give him a small smile. Chikage sucked on his breath as a red shade appeared on his cheeks, feeling the blonde's hand wrapped around his palms.

"S-Shizuo-kun…why-"

"Chikage….." Shizuo said with a serious tone as he continued, "Do you know…why I can't remember you..?" He asked. He could feel Chikage became tensed at the question.

"That's….why do you ask?" Chikage asked, seemed like not wanting to discuss it.

"I don't know if that was a dream or memory…but….I was walking home with you and met Shinra at a park, and there was this boy who was Shinra's friend…I saw you helping him trying to get two little girls from the road….and the last thing I knew I was hit by a truck when I jumped in…."

Shizuo looked at Chikage who was sitting on the floor and looking at the floor. His bangs were covering his face. Shizuo brushed the other's bangs to the side and lifting Chikage's head so he could face him.

Chikage grabbed the blonde's hand with his shaky hand, "…orry..Shizuo-kun….I'm sorry…," He said before biting hard on his lower lip. Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows and frown.

"Why are you sorry for..?" Shizuo asked. Chikage's eyes turned watery and he started to make a 'hic', wiping his nose with his palm.

"If I were not so clumsy letting that girl go so easily...you won't be hurted…" Chikage sniffed a bit and hide his face again. Shizuo smiled and rubbed Chikage's head.

"That's not your fault…that damned truck hit me, not you." Shizuo said with a calm tone, which is rare sight. Chikage smiled, wiping his eyes, "You're too nice, Shizuo-kun….I really…" Chikage said as he leaned closer to the blonde.

"Really like you…", he lifted his head so his face were close with the blonde. But before anything could happen, Chikage suddenly pulled by someone and clumsily sat on the floor again.

"Don't you dare do that to him. He's mine, Rokujo Chikage." Shizuo turned to his side to find a raven haired teen with a pair of red eyes which remind him about the boy in his memory. He was staring at the blonde and cupped his chin. Shizuo flinched at the sudden touch.

"Only I can touch him like this…" The raven said as his eyes connected with the blonde's eyes. Shizuo could feel his heart was racing. He should slapped that hand away, but his hands won't move. What should he do?

"No you're not!" Chikage shoved the raven head so he fall to the couch. Izaya let out a growl from his throat, glaring at the red head, but then he glanced at the blonde who was confused and at the same time embarrassed. He smirked at the blonde and whispered to him.

"I'm glad you're okay." Shizuo's eyes widened as he looked away with a hint of blush on his cheek.

In the kitchen, Shizuo's beloved brother watched them in amused.

"Seems like from today, this place's going to get crowded.." He said to himself as he gets back cooking for his brother and the two guests.

_And maybe I should prepare a cake from now on?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's all for now!:D  
**

**And I hope you don't mind if there's no update from me for a week or two, but I might post another chapter if I have the time. I guess.**

**So, thank you for reading!And I need at least 6 reviews or more to make another update next week(if you want a smut, that is. Yes, there will be smut in the next chapter. If you want. If you don't that's okay too. Your choice.), and assignments and tests will come to me alot more before midtest, so there will be a small chance for me to write or online on tumblr. **

**Sorry if I asked too much, I really need a motivation for this one because I'm a so damn lazy as a human. And I can't be lazy or procastinating anymore because this is damn serious(for me), I need a good score this semester(because my scores are so wtf and some of it are standars) or it will be really hard for me to get into a university, because even tho I'm a second year highschooler everything's on the line starting this semester. My school is HELL. Seriously. Let me live bro. Can someone just burn my school already?!aaaaah!...yes someone pls burn my school, I'm so stressed right now fffff-**

**Well, aside of all the shits I said up there, are you reading this author note?Lol, just wondering. Love ya'll!  
**

**Anyways, super sorry for the rambling!D8 I'll go now!/gives you all cookies**

**Bye!**

**-Kannacchi**


	16. Chapter 16

_***EDITED: HAHAHA OMFG THAT WAS SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE. I'M ACTUALLY LAUGHING AT MY OWN MISTAKE/creys  
**_

_**THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH TO Dreiks WHO REVIEWED FIRST. THE SMUT IS NOW LESS CRACKY BECAUSE OF YOU. LOVE YA. YOU'RE MY SAVIOR ASDFGHJKL/gives you cookies/ Okay I was overreacting but, damn, I'm panicking and laughing at it at the same time. ANYWAYS if you found something weird like mistakes or anything tell moi :D***_

**HUZZAH!8"D/hugs laptop**

**HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?SO IT SEEMS LIKE A CHAPTER IN A WEEK, HUH?I'M SO SORRY AAAAAAH LEMME DIIIIEEE!/shot myself**

**Anyways, midterm Day 1 was done, so next week is going to be a full week of midterms...gaaah!But I'm sure I could update somehow.**

**And sorry for the late update, I hope the long chapter could pay that ;-;**

_**her. eyes. forever: Hell yeah team Izaya!:D Yup, the boy on the road was Izaya UvU there's still more of his past too next time~ Haha don't worry the smut's not with Chikage...:D Maru de Kusanagi: Yesh, me too~!XD Here's the smut, I hope you'll like it ;v; And thank you so much Maru-chan!:"D/hugs/ XandyPants: Yeah, well it will not going to be confusing anymore!:D I guess... Deko-gasu: I'm glad that you like the last update, Deko-san ;v; Yes, there will be more of it and some of Izaya's past too :D Freir: Freir di operasi?Operasi apa?D8 Good luck, ya UTS sama ulangan susulannya, aku juga lagi UTS kok :"D Ganbatteee!And here's the smut!Enjoy!**_

**Thank you all for the reviews, I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. And I hope you'd like the smut...I can't write a good smut, okay ._.  
**

**Disclaimer(c)Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Late Realization

It was Shizuo's 17th birthday. Nothing much happened since Shizuo never wanted to celebrate his birthday. He never like it when there were so many people, though he only have a few people he knew, he still didn't want a celebration.

That day in the morning, Shizuo just turned to 17. He thought it was going to be a normal day like his usual birthdays. His hope was already crushed when he heard harsh foot steps from outside, sounds like the person was running to Shizuo's bedroom and slammed the door.

SLAM!

"Shizuo-kuuuun, ohayoou~!" An energetic red haired teen jumped on the bed and sat beside the sleeping blonde. Shizuo replied with a growl; not opening his eyes, his hand reached out for the other teen's head and grabbed it hard.

"GAAH!Shizuo-kun, it huuuurts!" He grabbed the blonde's hand that gripped his head tightly. The blonde slowly get up and sat on the bed. His hair-bed seems covering his irritated face as he slowly brushed back his bangs to glare at the red head.

"E-eeh…Shizuo-kun..can you let go of your hand?" Chikage's face paled for a bit. Shizuo let out a harsh sigh and let go of his hand from the teen's head. Shizuo rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hn…so, what do you want coming here early in the morning?" He asked, not looking at the red head beside him. There was no reply from the other teen but he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Happy birthday, Shizuo-kun." The red head smiled. Shizuo smiled and sighed.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to shout in the morning, right?" Chikage chuckled as he let go of his arms.

"Well, I want to be the first one that said that to you." He said. A cold sweat appeared on the blonde's cheek as he smiled nervously.

"Um…well…actually you're the third one.." Shizuo looked at the red haired teen whose jaws dropped. Chikage shake the blonde's shoulder furiously.

"H-HOW?!WHO?" Shizuo growled as he was being shaked in forward and backward's motions. He stopped the red haired teen and tried to calm him down.

"Shut up for a while will you?It was Kasuka and…that flea.." Shizuo looked away as he mentioned the nickname. Chikage frozen for a while and let out a small growl.

"Hah…how could he said it before me..tsk, bastard…" the red head mumbled softly so the blonde couldn't hear that. Then, he slowly stood up from the bed and ruffled Shizuo's hair, he smiled.

"Well then, that's all I wanted to say. Sorry to interrupt your sleep, Shizuo-kun." He grinned. Shizuo pouted at the red head and replied with a short 'hn' as he watched Chikage left the room. Shizuo sighed, letting his body fall on the bed making a small 'thump' voice.

A certain flea's name suddenly popped out in his mind. He still remember on that late night when the raven haired teen called him. Shizuo could feel his face heating up. He sighed and buried his face on the pillow, making his back facing the ceiling.

As his eyes started to feel heavy, he could feel something heavy sat on his back. Shizuo quickly turned his head and glared from the corner of his eyes; a raven haired guy he knew was sitting on his back and staring at him with those glowing red eyes with an annoying smirk he often see from the raven.

"Ohayou, Shizu-chan~" He hummed at the blonde who was glaring at him. Shizuo turned around so the raven fall off of his back and now clumsily sat on the bed close to him.

"Who let you get in here, flea?!" Shizuo shouted at the raven haired one. Izaya grinned and tilted his head to the side.

"Hm?You don't like it that I'm here now, Shizu-chan?" He asked with that annoying smirk that Shizuo hated so much.

"Obviously!" Shizuo crossed his arms, glaring at the raven. Izaya let out a low chuckle and shifted on the bed, slightly closing the distance. He take Shizuo's right palm and slowly bring it to his lips.

"But I like it when you're around me, Shizu-chan.." He stared at the blonde as he kissed the clueless blonde's palm. Shizuo opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden slammed door interrupted him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIZUO-KUUUN!" A bespectacled teen rushed in with two small boxes with ribbons on it. Kadota and Chikage followed behind him. Izaya growled from his throat and stood up from the bed.

"Eh, Izaya-kun?How can you get here so fast?" Shinra asked with a smile. Kadota looked away, didn't want to know how Izaya got there before them and he was sitting beside the blonde on the bed, so Kadota really didn't want to know.

"How did you get in here?!" Chikage pointed his finger at Izaya and frowned. Shinra changes to look from Izaya to Chikage—who were arguing—one by one with a confused smile. Kadota let out a sigh and walked in, ignoring Izaya and Chikage who were still arguing. He slowly took out a small blue box from his jacket and give it to the blonde.

"You can open it later, let's go downstairs." Kadota slightly tilted his head as the blonde started to stood up from the bed and nodded.

"Thanks, Kadota." He said with a smile. Kadota replied with a smile too and left the room.

As they made their way downstairs, Shizuo saw his younger brother had a big bucket in his arms.

"Kasuka?What is that?" He asked, walking towards his brother in the livingroom and sat on the couch. Kasuka stared at the blonde with the same expressionless face but there's a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Pudding. It's for you." Kasuka said with a certainty. Shizuo smiled and ruffled the younger's head.

"Thank you, Kasuka." The younger nodded happily.

Shinra suddenly give two boxes to Shizuo with a ribbon on the top of the box. Shizuo arched a brow not knowing what the bespectacled teenager was trying to say.

"That's from me and my dear, Celty~Too bad she couldn't come because of work." Shinra puffed out his cheek. Shizuo smiled at that, "Thanks, and don't forget to tell Celty too I say thank you.", the bespectacled raven nodded.

"Well, I actually have somethingto do at my apartment, so…I'll have to go now. See you!" He said with a grin. Shizuo waved his hand slightly towards the teenager.

Shizuo only stood on the floor before he noticed he was left with the flea. He was sitting on the couch with his hand on his chin, staring at the frowned blonde. A hint of small smirk on Izaya's mouth were noticed by Shizuo, which he didn't like the fact that the raven was staring at him like a predator who was ready to eat the prey.

"What are you looking at?Where's Kasuka, Chikage and Kadota?" Shizuo asked. He wanted it to sound harsh but somehow he couldn't bring that feeling out and let it out from his mouth. Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion before he felt a hand grabbed his right hand. Shizuo didn't want to admit it, but he could feel his heart beating so fast. He didn't want to admit that he actually liked Izaya holding his hand like that. Of course he wouldn't say that to anyone especially Izaya.

"They're in the kitchen. Now, sit." Izaya said with a stern voice. There was no smirk or his annoying grin this time. And it made Shizuo a bit curious if Izaya was just acting. Shizuo hesitated a bit, but Izaya tugged on his wrist twice before the blonde sighed and sit on the couch 10 cm away from Izaya. Shizuo looked away not wanting to look at the flea. Izaya smiled a bit, leaning back on the couch.

"Why are your ears red, Shizu-chan?" He felt the blonde's hand in his grip became tensed a little. He glanced a bit as he saw Shizuo's reddened cheeks from the side because he didn't want to look at the raven.

"I don't know, shut up, flea!" Shizuo glanced a bit in the corner of his eye before he looked other way again. Izaya didn't say anything and just stroked the blonde's wrist softly, sending a shiver through the blonde's back as his heart beats a little more faster.

"Hmph…well…how to say this…but…" Izaya sighed a bit, he knew the blonde wouldn't believe it no matter what happens.

"I know you don't believe this, Shizu-chan. But I'm serious about my feelings towards you." Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed a bit, he could feel a pang in his heart somehow. He didn't really like it.

"I know that, flea. You hate me, flea. And I hate you too." No. He didn't hate the flea….wait..what did he just thinking?Of course he hate Izaya. But why was it when Izaya near him, he always getting so worked out. Whenever Izaya was near him, his heart beats faster than it should be. He thought it was just an adrenaline from the fight or because he really disliked him. But, no. He actually has this weird feeling that would make his heart jumped, sometimes it'd hurt. He somehow familiar with this feelings, but he couldn't guess what that was.

"You're wrong." Izaya said once again in certainty. Shizuo slowly turned his head to face the serious look on Izaya's face.

"I love you, Shizu-chan…."

* * *

_-16:42 in the afternoon-_

"Thanks for the meal." Kadota clasp his hands together as Izaya and Chikage also did that. Kasuka nodded and bring the plates from the table, walking off from the dining room and went in to the kitchen.

There was a small silence where even Izaya didn't have anything to say. It was an awkward silence. Not very long before the red haired teen slowly got up from the chair and walked out of the dining room.

"Chikage, where are you going?" Kadota asked as he turned around to see the red head keep on walking and only answered, "I forgot something," and walked away. Shizuo who was there too, wanted to know what's going on with Chikage, but he didn't think that's the best time to ask him.

Kadota sighed as he walked off the dining room, "I'll go check on him." He said, heading to where Chikage just left. Shizuo sighed and drink his milk on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, placing back the milk's bottle on the table.

"I will have to go after this…so..what's your answer, Shizu-chan..?" Shizuo flinched a bit but didn't stand up from the chair or do anything and just stay on the chair. He didn't want the flea to go home early. There were so many to ask to him.

"I…..I don't know, fl-Izaya…" Shizuo mumbled loud enough for Izaya to hear.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Izaya crossed his arms and stared at the mocha eyes blonde. Shizuo fidgeted his feet on the floor before he was ready to reply.

"I..don't get that feelings….Every time you're there or appear infront of me….I was…my heart seems…beating faster..?I don't know if that's really my heart beat sounds like though….it's always like that…and why am I always getting so worked up if yo-nmmph!" Shizuo's lips was being sucked by the raven's lips as his hand was on the back of his head and one on his lower back.

_Since when he was beside me?!Damned flea…making me like this…..making me look stupid….Ah!_

Shizuo gasped, making his lips parted a little when he felt Izaya's hand squeezed his cheeks down there. Izaya took the opportunity and deepening the kiss as he travel his tongue inside the blonde's wet cavern before he felt the other's wet organ clumsily shoved his tongue. Shizuo let out a small moan as he gripped on the raven's shoulder. Izaya smirked in the kiss because of the reaction and pulled away, breathing heavily with his eyes never leaving Shizuo's watery eyes. He couldn't help it anymore, with Shizuo's flushed face and his arms were on his shoulder, it was a position where Izaya could take his opportunity.

_Should I…?_

Shizuo quickly wrapped his hand and cupped the raven's neck when he heard a thumping sound from the kitchen. Izaya's eyes widened for a second before he knew who was coming. He smirked at the blonde.

"If you both are going to fight or _anything_, please do it somewhere else.." Kasuka's eyes darted on the red eyed raven who seems to noticed that Kasuka saw what they just did. _I never like his smirk or grin…it's annoying…_

He told Shizuo he was going to go to his room before he glared at Izaya.

"The door is always open if you want to go, Izaya-san…" He said before nodding and left the room. Shizuo let out a small chuckle when he heard those words from Kasuka. Seems like his brother didn't like the flea either.

"Brat…" Izaya mumbled silently. Shizuo didn't want to stay there any longer because he didn't know what he should do after 'that' happened. So he walked to the fridge leaving the flea for a while and take out the big bucket of pudding before he went back to the kitchen. He looked at Izaya for a while, "What is it, Shizu-chan?Starting to like me now?" Izaya smirked. Shizuo frowned and let out a huff as he walked to the living room and turned on the tv. Izaya arched a brow. _Hmm?What was that?I thought he was gonna say something…_

He shrugged it off and walked to the living room and sat beside Shizuo who's eating the pudding. Izaya chuckled as he watched the blonde eating it like a kid who's eating their last pudding for that day. Shizuo glared at the raven and gripped the bucket of pudding like he was trying to protect his most precious thing. Izaya chuckled once again and smiled, "Heh…so adorable, Shizu-chan.". Shizuo frowned and looked back at the tv with a small blush on his cheek.

He was hoping Izaya wouldn't be there so he's not going to remember when they were kissing. _Why did I kissed him back…?_ Shizuo shake his head and continue to eat. He glanced to the raven who was paying attention to the tv.

Now that Shizuo remember. It's been a few minutes but Chikage hadn't come out from…anywhere he went. Shizuo was starting to get worried.

_He's in his room right..?But he said he forgot something. And Kadota…huh…?Wait….no no no. That's…hahaha…what am I thinking?!Kadota and Chikage wouldn't….._

Shizuo quickly glanced to his left where the stairs was. Shizuo felt his cold sweat running down his chin. He didn't want to think about it. But he just couldn't get that thought out of his mind!

"Oi..Izaya…" Izaya turned his head to the blonde beside him who was looking at the stairs. He curious what was in the brute's mind, "What?" he asked.

"Don't you think….that…Chikage is taking too long just to get the things he forgotten..?" Shizuo turned his head from the stairs and to Izaya who seemed surprised. But then Izaya let out a 'hm..' and looked at the tv though he's not paying attention to it.

Shizuo couldn't help but curious. So he closed the bucket and got up from the couch, walking towards the stairs. Izaya quickly run to the blonde and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked. Shizuo frowned for a while. He didn't want to do this but he's so damn curious.

"I want to check what they're doing." Shizuo said bluntly. Izaya almost wanted to facepalmed himself but he hold it.

"And what will you do after that?" The raven asked again. Shizuo sighed and pulled his hand from the raven and walked upstairs. He started to walk slowly so he won't make any sounds of foot steps. Shizuo realized that the flea was following him from behind, but he was more curious abou-

_"Ngh…"_

Shizuo's eyes widened at the sound. He quickly looked to his back. Izaya was actually a bit surprised too. He bring his finger infront of his mouth and 'ssh' Shizuo who quickly nodding. The stay where they were for a few seconds.

_"A-Ahh…ugh…it hurts.."_

_"Just relax…the pain will be gone soon, Chikage."_

Shizuo could feel his face heating up. He brought his hand to cover his face and take a peek at Izaya who seems…uncomfortable?His face was also red, he was shifting on where he was standing and Izaya's pants seems….._No way….he..he's turned on..?_

He felt his heart beating so fast with a hint of hiss from the other's room and with Izaya beside him was not making it easier. Shizuo slowly walked forward to his room with the raven behind him.

_Aah…dammit….what should I do?I can't face him like this!This is so embarrassing…I shouldn't have heard that….WE shouldn't have heard that._

As Shizuo opened the door and walked in to the room, the raven shut the door and locked it. Shizuo could feel his heart beating so fast. His face was still hot. He slowly glanced and suddenly hugged by the raven from behind. It felt like someone was holding his breath.

"Ah..!" Shizuo gasped when something was rubbed onto his ass. Shizuo completely sure that Izaya was hard by that. He could feel the hot breath of the raven on the back of his neck as he felt something wet trailing on his neck, sending a shiver through his spine.

"I-Izaya..wait…" Shizuo turned around as he brought his hand over the back of his neck, still feeling the heat. He was breathing heavily, staring at those mocha eyes with a pair of red eyes full of lust, need, and…love?

"We..we shouldn't…" Shizuo looked away. There was a silence before he heard the raven slowly turned around.

"Yeah…we shouldn't. Sorry, Shizu-chan."Izaya then walked towards the door. He actually didn't want the raven to leave. He somehow liked how Izaya touched him. He know it sounds dirty, but he want him. He want Orihara Izaya. No…he needs him.

Shizuo quickly reached the raven's wrist. Izaya still didn't turn around, "What is it?" he asked with a small tone. Shizuo felt his face heating up again. He didn't want to say this. But he didn't want the raven to leave.

"I..need you…" Shizuo said in a small voice. Izaya lifted his head a bit, still not turning around.

"What did you say?Say it louder, Shizu-chan." Izaya said with a hint of smirk that Shizuo couldn't see from his view. Shizuo gulped before he sighed and said, "I…I need you, Izaya." He took a deep breath and continue, "I want you….I want you to stay….".

Finally Izaya turned around and smiled at the blonde. He slowly leaned in and softly kissed the blonde's forehead.

"I love you, Shizu-chan…" Those words make the blonde hold his breath for a second. He feel this warmth from that three words and the simple kiss Izaya gave on his forehead. He could feel his eyes watering, he didn't understand why he's feeling like this. _What the hell…he was just saying that, why am I feeling like this?_

Izaya kissed the blonde's nose and left cheek before he cupped the blonde's chin.

"If you still don't understand the feelings….I'll show you. Can I?" Izaya asked with a gentle smile. Shizuo didn't know if he had to answer that. With that gentle smile from the raven, his heart becoming more warmer. Why was the flea being so warm, so caring…..if Izaya really love him then…

"Yes…I..guess…" Shizuo looked on the ground with a small blush on his cheeks. Izaya caressed the blonde's cheek before he leaned in to his neck and kissed it. Shizuo flinched a bit as the raven slowly let him lay on his bed. Izaya climbed onto the bed, straddling the flustered blonde.

He started taking off the blonde's shirt and his. He then leaned in and nipped on the junction between the neck and the shoulder, and trailed his fingers on his nipples. Izaya brushed his finger and his thumb and pinched his nipples. Shizuo arched his back and panted heavily. Izaya moved his mouth from the neck to Shizuo's left nipple and started to sucking on Shizuo's hardened nipple. Shizuo, lost in the pleasure, could only arch his back and let out a moan.

"A-ahh…mmm..I-Iza.." Izaya, loving the sound that the blonde was making, sucked harder on the nipple and slowly licking it as his other hand pinched the blonde's right nipple and he started to grind his hardened crotch towards Shizuo's. Shizuo gasped and moaned as Izaya kept grinding and sucking on his nipple.

"Iza-ahh!Ah…ngh..don't tease…." Shizuo slowly opened his eyes that he noticed just now had been closed since the raven played with his nipples. Izaya felt his heart thumped when he saw the watery eyed blonde with flushed face said it. And he felt uncomfortable with the tightness in his pants already from the first time. Without doubt, he take off the blonde's pants as he watched Shizuo's throbbing member.

"Don't fucking look at it, flea…." Shizuo tried glared through those red face of him. Izaya smirked and lick his lips before he caressing the blonde's inner thighs, making the blonde moaned and spread his legs. Izaya smirked at the view and slowly grinded his covered crotch to Shizuo's uncovered throbbing member.

"Izaya…ngh..why am I t-the only one naked?" Shizuo looked up at the raven who was responding with a smirk before he took off his own pants. He let out a hiss when his throbbing member was released. Shizuo flushed when he saw the other's hard member. Izaya arched a brow and smirked at him.

Shizuo let out a gasp when Izaya started to groaned when he rubbed his cock together with Shizuo's. They both moaning and panting at the pleasure. Shizuo groaned when Izaya pumped on their members faster as he leaned in to sealed his lips with the blonde's lips. Izaya licked Shizuo's lower lip and started sucking it as he stroked more as a precum coming out from Shizuo, with Izaya following. Shizuo panted as he slowly looked at the raven over him with need and want.

"Izaya…i..I think I'm going to-a-ahh~!" Shizuo gasped when Izaya pumped on their members hard, making the blonde cumming together with him. Shizuo's chest was heaving as he tried to catch a breath. Izaya let out a sighed and chuckled. Shizuo frowned at that.

"What so funny, flea?" Izaya still chuckling, leaned in and make his forehead touched the blonde's forehead. He could feel their breath mingled in the middle.

"I love you….Shizuo…" He smiled and looked at Shizuo with a certainty in his eyes before he yawned and let his body slumped down beside Shizuo and wrapped his arms around the blonde as his eyes started to closed. Shizuo smiled a bit and buried his head on the raven's chest as he whispered before he sleep.

"I…love you too..Izaya…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the smut was bad...I hope it was good enough ._.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows!And thanks for following this simple fic :"D**

**Still more to come and will update next week, thanks all!**

**RnR are much appreciated :)**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Kannacchi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Helloooo!It's been a week, yes?:D**

**Sorry for the wait!I just finished my midterm last friday, so I have two weeks off!^o^)/throws cookies**

**But I'll have a trip for three days with my school(just my grade tho) so I'll update after that :D**

_**Dreiks: Yeah, since they're just started so it's too early for the to go that far :D And thank you so much for reminding me about that!Seriously when I reread it I couldn't help but laughed at my stupidity ffff-Anyway, thank you!:") DerpsAllNightLong: Fuck yeaaah!Shizu-chan finally admit it!:"D Sorry for the less detail of Shizuo's feelings here and everything but everything will be explained on the next chapter about that :) Maru de Kusanagi: Yep!I know right?xD And sorry to disappoint you about Chikage and Kadota, but they'll end up together anyway, so just wait~;D And you're welcome~ Freir: Muahahah!Don't worry Freir, there will be some of that in the future chapters :D Oooh, good luck, Freir!Dan semoga tetep sehat yaa!8D Deko-gasu: Ahaha was it?xD Yeah too bad D: Aaaa thank yooou!3 And thank you so much for your concerns, that's really sweet, Deko-san ;;/haggu**_

**I don't really like this chapter but I hope you'd still like it ;v; And the details about Shizuo's feeling after what happened on the last chapter will be revealed on the next chapter, so the next one will be Shizuo-centric and after that Izaya's turn~:)  
**

**Disclaimer(c) Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Just Another Day

Shizuo groan abit at the sun burning on his skin. He rolled to the side and felt something warm touching his forehead. Slowly he opened his eyes and look at the person he just spent the night with. He could feel his cheeks heating up when he remembered what they just done last night, so he buried his face onto the pillow. He heard small noise of snorting from the other but he ignored it.

"Ohayou, Shizu-chan~" He grinned happily, ruffling the blonde's hair. Shizuo slowly nodded, replied with a 'hn' and get up from the bed. He grabbed his shirt on the corner of the bed and put it on before he walked in to the bathroom.

Izaya only watched with a smile on his face.

_He said he love me too…._

He chukled a bit and shifted before he sat on the bed. He yawned and stretched his arms as he heard some knocks on the door.

"Shizu…o….kun…?Izaya, what are you doing here?!" A red haired teen shouted as he pointed his finger at Izaya as he stomped into the room. Izaya snorted at him and get up from the bed.

"A-and…and WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Chikage shouted once more as he look around the room. Izaya smirked at him.

"What?I can get naked whenever I want to." He said. Chikage could feel the vein on his chin popped out.

"YOU—!"

"Oi, can you both shut up?" Chikage turned to his left not far away from him, the blonde haired teen stepped out from the bathroom with a new clothe.

"Shizuo-kun!What is HE doing here?" Chikage pointed at Izaya once again with a frown. Chikage's eyes widened when he saw the blonde's face reddened a bit and looked away.

_No way…they…they…._

"Did you guys…?" Chikage narrowed his eyes at the blonde and glanced at the raven who was still standing near the bed with his annoying smirk on his face.

"Eh?N-no!We didn't go far—" Shizuo stuttered as he tried to explain. Chikage could feel a jealousy spreading through his heart as he saw the blonde started to blush; he gritted his teeth.

"SO YOU BOTH DID IT?" Chikage asked with a teary eyes as he shouted. Shizuo guessing Chikage might throw a tantrum after this. Or now.

"Aha..come on, Chikage-kun. You did it too, right?" Izaya still smirking as he crossed his arms. Chikage narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?What are you talking about?Are you trying to mock me or something?" Chikage gritted his teeth and glared at Izaya. The raven laughed as he walked towards the red head and tapped on his shoulder.

"Don't play stupid here, I know you did it with Dotachin~" Izaya grinned before he let out a laugh once more. Izaya could see small blush from the red head's cheek.

"What?Kadota?What do you mean?!I didn't do anything with him!" Chikage crossed his arms. Shizuo slowly walked to him.

"But we heard you….ahem..making weird voices last night…..and Kadota was saying something…." Shizuo rubbed the back of his head. He was embarrassed to tell his childhood friend, but it seems that Chikage won't agree about it, that's what the blonde thinks.

"Wha…..Oh….that…" Chikage said plainly. Izaya arched a brow at this, thinking that the red head would admit it. But a few seconds later the red head let out a small chuckle before it turned into a laughter. Shizuo tilted his head thinking, _What's going on with him…?_

"Ahahaha….aah…well, I think both of you misunderstood something here…" Chikage chuckled as he walked towards the door.

"I'll explain in to you later. And I have a few things to ask too to Shizuo-kun later." He said as he waved his hand and stepped out from the room and heading downstairs, leaving Izaya and Shizuo in the room.

"Ah…he's jealous…since you're enjoying it too~" Izaya smirked at the blonde who was standing beside him with a small towel around his neck.

"I didn't say I'm enjoying it!" Shizuo growled before walked to the door and said, "And…you can use the bathroom." He quickly shut the door and walked downstairs. Izaya chuckled as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Aah…you're so not cute, Shizu-chan…"

* * *

Izaya stared at the brunette that was just being interviewed by him. Kadota was having a breakfast at his home, but was interrupted by Izaya who called him and said he need to go to Shizuo's house.

"Admit it Dotachin. You're doing it with Chikage last night, ne?" Izaya smirked at the brunette who was sitting across the table.

"Haah…Izaya I thought you're smarter than this.." Kadota let out a small growl. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling tired with the raven's curiosity. He knew that Shizuo curious about this too, but he just kept his mouth shut and let Izaya asked Kadota.

"Shut up, don't tell me you weren't doing it." Kadota sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"No, Izaya. I was taking care of Chikage's opened wounds." Shizuo who was in the kitchen with Kasuka; washing the plate—was kind of surprise. Izaya frowned in disappointment.

"Hmph, no fun!I thought you really did that with him!" Izaya pouted and crossed his arms. A figure of a teenager with red hair walked in.

"See?We didn't do anything. YOU were the one who did that." Chikage said with a stern tone. He glared at the raven before he walked to the living room. Izaya glared back at the red head, he get up from the couch and walked to the living room where Chikage sat on a couch near the tv. Izaya made his way behind the couch and whispered to Chikage.

"Ne, are you jealous that I'm the one who touched Shizu-chan?Seriously, Chikage-kun~Why don't you just give up~?" Chikage gritted his teeth and pulled the raven's hair.

"Shut up!I won't give up that easily!ARGH-THAT HURTS YOU IDIOT!" Chikage shouted, placing his hand on his cheek that was pinched harsly by the raven.

"I CAN SAY THE SAME HERE!AND DON'T CALL ME IDIOT!" Izaya shouted back. Kadota face palmed himself and sighed. Shizuo could feel his hands twitching, its itching to punch someone. He let out a long growl and shouted.

"GET THE HELL OUT FROM MY HOUSE YOU TWO!"

Kasuka who was peeking from the kitchen smiled a bit without the other two knowing.

_Seems like today's just another day like the usual….but why do I feel uneasy…?_

With a sigh, Kasuka shook his head and tell his brother to get some breakfast before he get back to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I disappoint you ;-; **

**But you can see there's a hint for the next chapter, no?:D/pokes kasuka/**

**And I will update the day after I got home from the trip!**

**RnR are much appreciated!If you have any thoughts about this feel free to say it :)**

**Have a nice day!And see you next time!**

**-Kannacchi**


	18. Chapter 18

**[Edited 3/24/2013: **

**I forgot to add the breakline and some words of the hint from my doc. so I just go write it so I didn't get any mistakes when I want to write the next chapter...anyways, if there's any typos and mistakes here, feel free to tell me!/is too lazy to fix it/shot]  
**

**Hello!Sorry for the late update!(again);;**

**After I got home from the trip my legs and arms hurts so much because of hiking ;-;  
**

**And worst, I got a writerblock...I do have ideas for my 'might be up coming fics' but my hands won't move akshhfjshdgfdjs!  
**

**But I'll try to finish this one, because the end is already near, I don't know how many chapters will it takes, depends on how long I wanted to write it...but for the story this one's already near the ending, so get ready for a little bit plot twist..I guess :D  
**

_**Deko-gasu: Aww, sorry to make you wait, Deko-san!;; Ahaha well, according to what really happened it wouldn't be, since Kadota and Chikage never did that XD And if it's about Izaya and Shizuo of course all of it mostly affected on Chikage, but that's for later!Let's just wait :D**_

_**Maru de Kusanagi: Yeah, that's true u_u And yes, Chikage's already lost, he just can't accept it...but let's see what'll happens :)**_

_**Freir: Ahaha don't worry Kasuka won't do anything weird XD **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!Durarara goes to Ryohgo Narita  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Uneasy

**-Shizuo's POV-**

I don't know exactly how to react when I woke up beside him. I buried my face on the pillow when he greeted me this morning and replied with a small hum. I couldn't look at him when I'm still remember what we were doing last night. I tried to shoved it out of my mind but it seems I had to go somewhere to get rid off it.

So I get up from the bed and went to the bathroom after I put on my shirt. I don't want wandering around naked infront of him, okay?Though…he already saw me naked….a-anyway!I washed my face and brushed my teeth before I changed the clothes and suddenly heard some voices from outside.

Who the hell…?It's still morning and someone was already making a noise. I quickly got out from the bathroom and found out it was Chikage. He seemed surprised. Well…of course…since I was just walked out from the bathroom with the flea half-naked while he stretched his arms.

Chikage started to try guessing what was going on. He asked me what was the flea doing in my room. I could feel something warm spreaded on my cheeks. I couldn't possibly told him what happened…

"Did you guys…?" Chikage narrowed his eyes at me and glanced at Izaya who was standing near the bed with his annoying smirk on his face. I flinched at the question and I got panicked…..I'm screwed.

"Eh?N-no!We didn't go far—" I stuttered as I tried to explain. I shouldn't have stuttered like that. That looks so obvious. I saw Chikage gritted his teeth. Ugh…I don't like where this's going..

"SO YOU BOTH DID IT?" Chikage asked with a teary eyes as he shouted. Chikage's going to throw a tantrum after this, huh?Well….he could possibly do that now…

"Aha..come on, Chikage-kun. You did it too, right?" Izaya still smirking as he crossed his arms. Chikage narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?What are you talking about?Are you trying to mock me or something?" Chikage gritted his teeth and glared at Izaya. The damned flea laughed as he walked towards Chikage and tapped on his shoulder.

"Don't play stupid here, I know you did it with Dotachin~" Izaya grinned before he let out a laugh once more. I could see small blush from Chikage's cheek, which Izaya noticed as well. They really did it, huh?

"What?Kadota?What do you mean?!I didn't do anything with him!" Chikage crossed his arms. I slowly walked to him and explained what we heard last night.

"But we heard you….ahem..making weird voices last night…..and Kadota was saying something…." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I'm too embarrassed to tell him but it seems that Chikage would misunderstood something if I didn't ask him right now.

"Wha…..Oh….that…" Chikage said plainly. Izaya arched a brow at this, thinking that the red head would admit it. But a few seconds later the red head let out a small chuckle before it turned into a laughter. What's going on with him…?

"Ahahaha….aah…well, I think both of you misunderstood something here…" Chikage chuckled as he walked towards the door.

"I'll explain in to you later. And I have a few things to ask too to Shizuo-kun later."

What?Me?Ah….right..he…has that feelings towards me. And knowing he's my childhood friend(and plus I don't even remember about him, I only had some memories about him these days) makes it more difficult. I know I should reject Chikage's feeling…but….what if we didn't befriends anymore?I never dislike Chikage, and he was the first one who approached me without hesitation.

I might not have the same feeling, but for me…he's precious. I don't want to lose him _again_.

* * *

So it turns out that Kadota was just taking care of Chikage's opened wound that night. But it seems that because of the truth Izaya and Chikage are shouting at each other right now. I can't stand the noises, and I don't want Kasuka be bothered because of them, so I shouted at them.

"GET THE HELL OUT FROM MY HOUSE YOU TWO!" Kadota only chuckled and sighed as he palmed his face at the view. I took a deep breath and sat on the chair across Kadota. Kasuka stepped out from the kitchen and told me to get a breakfast, so I did and offered Kadota to eat too.

As we eat our breakfast, it seems that I didn't hear any noises from Izaya nor Chikage. That's weird…I narrowed my eyes at my breakfast; I wanted to know but I don't want to be look like I care..'cause I'm not…And it seems like Kadota realize that I'm curious.

"Looks like they're just talking right now. Kinda weird watching them like that, heh…" Kadota chuckled. I let out a hum and somehow feel kind of relieved.

"Eh…yeah..." I rubbed my chin with my forefinger as I glanced a bit at the others at the couch. Well, they really talks like usual person talks. I don't know what they're talking about though.

"You too, Shizuo." A bit shocked, I turned my head to see Kadota who smiled at me. What's that suppose to mean?

"Huh?Me?" I tilted my head in confusion. Kadota chuckled and eat his rolled egg. I waited for him to continue, "Un..I mean, you're like that too. I rarely see you throw things at Izaya again since new year." Kadota said; continuing eating his breakfast again as he wait for my reply.

"Eh..?Um…I think so.…" I answered uncertainly. Kadota let out a small sigh and smile.

"Shizuo…you do realize your feeling towards Izaya, right?" I couldn't help but feeling a bit embarassed because Kadota can see it through me. I never talk to Kadota about this…is it that obvious?

I slowly nodded and glanced at the flea. Kadota smiled again, "Hm, I see…there shouldn't be any problems then…but there's one…" he said. A bead of cold sweat running down on my chin. I know who's Kadota talking about.

"He already lost…but he's not going to admit it or accept it if you don't tell him how you feel, Shizuo." Kadota continued as he placed down his chopsticks.

"I know that…." I sighed. But what if he avoid me?Ah…I don't like this…

We ended our conversation just like that; I washed our plates after Kadota and the flea were finally left. I let out a long sigh as I finished washing the plates. Kasuka was taking a bath upstairs and Chikage went off to his room. Since I don't know what to do, I went to the livingroom and found a fur-trimmed jacket on the couch.

"Why did he leave this here…?" I asked to myself. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. I thought I have to send this back to Izaya, so I walk to my room to take my cell and send him a text.

_[To: Flea_

_Message: You left your jacket at my house, flea. Meet me infront of the Sunshine 60's building. If you're not coming I'm going to burn it.]_

I closed my cell and bring the jacket with me, walking out from my room to find Kasuka.

"Shizuo-nii?You're going somewhere?" I nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"That flea left his jacket here, I'm going to give this back to him. I'll be back soon." He nodded at me before I finally went downstairs and left the house.

* * *

Kasuka's uneasiness feelings suddenly arise. He felt somehow he shouldn't let his brother left the house just now. He felt confused, should he stop his brother now?But for what?He had no reason to stop Shizuo just because the uneasiness he felt….right?

"Shizuo-nii….be careful…"

Kasuka glanced at his back when he heard foot steps behind him. A red haired teen closed the cellphone in his hand and smiled at Kasuka.

"Where's he going?" He asked. Kasuka turned around to face him.

"He went to give Izaya-san's jacket. Seems like Izaya-san forgot and left it downstairs." Kasuka plainly said as he sighed and stared at the older teen. Chikage only nodded at that and smile slightly. Kasuka stared at Chikage's cellphone.

"So you're going back?" Chikage arched a brow at the raven's statement and chuckled. He sighed once again and nodded.

"Soon. But I don't know when exactly, since I have to wait for their premission. Though, I can go back whenever I want..but I'd like to stay here longer..."

Kasuka nodded, "Enjoy your time here while it's last, because we don't know when we will meet again." he said before he walked into his room. Chikage let out a small laugh.

"That's harsh, Kasuka-kun." Chikage said with a smile as the door closed.

He chuckled again and went to his room, "But...it's kinda true...ne?Shizuo-kun.." he said to himself.

_But I still don't want to leave yet..._

* * *

**A/N: Yattaaaaa!Finally!;v;  
**

**I feel so relieved I finally wrote the hint for the ending asdfghjkl!Now I can rest peacefully/slapped/ Okay, yeah, I still have to write some more...**

**Sorry if you guys feel bored of the story and all ;-;**

**RnR are much appreciated!**

**See you next time!**

**-Kannacchi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, first I wanted to say sorry to readers and also Deko-gasu and her. eyes. forever who were already reviewed for the wrong one, the chapter I posted last time was wrong, it was chapter 15 not chapter 19...**

**So, here's the real chapter 19, I'm sorry for my stupid mistake D":**

**Anyways!Thank you for those who still read this from the beginning until now!I really appreaciate it!3**

**And here's a new chapter!I hope you guys'd like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

Chapter 19: Waking Up

Shizuo was already standing infront of the Sunshine building, waiting for the raven haired teen to come. He didn't actually wanted people to watch them being all friendly and stuff, but he giving back a jacket shouldn't take a long time.

He let out a sigh as he glanced at his cellphone in his hand, looking at the screen. Thinking, would the flea even come and get his jacket?But Shizuo just shook his head and lean on the building's wall.

Shizuo's eyes widened as he felt something were being thrown fastly when it almost touched his cheek and hit the wall behind him.

"Knifes…?" Shizuo slowly turned around to see the owner of the knifes and growled.

"Iiiiiizaaaaayaaa-kuuuuun!What was that supposed to mean?!" He gritted his teeth as he saw the raven's annoying smirk. That made Shizuo remember now how annoying was the guy's smirk.

The other one chuckled as he looked at the blonde who was back to his old self, a monster. It had been so long they did some destruction in some places. If Izaya never make a plan on making the brute's fall for him, maybe now it wouldn't be like this.

Even though they would talked and acted friendly these days, Izaya won't let a single outside person knew about this. He still needed his status and pride, a high one. Maybe his plan on making the blonde fell for him was already succeded. But he need this thrills and the excitement he got when Shizuo was trying to catch him and throw a lamppost, a vending machine, everything. But then again, Shizuo wouldn't understand that at all if the raven didn't tell him.

As Shizuo tried to pulled another lamppost from the ground, he suddenly felt a bit difficult to pulled it off, though, he managed to pulled it out and throw it at Izaya who dodged it. Izaya who noticed this smirked at the blonde.

"Hahah!Getting slower, Shizu-chan?Are you tired?" He chuckled.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and growled in annoyance as he run towards the raven who was running towards an alley. Shizuo tried to keep up his pace as he felt his breath getting heavier. He suddenly got a pain in his head, but he keep catching up with Izaya who was now standing across the street. Shizuo didn't have time to take care of his headache and how he troubled with his breathing, he just run to the middle of the road towards the raven.

He keep running towards Izaya, as his eyes widened when he saw Izaya looked like shouting his name in panick. Shizuo could feel an uneasiness rised inside his heart, but he tried to shook it off. The raven haired teen quickly run to the blonde, trying to catch his arms.

But it's too late. Because if he did that a little earlier, or the blonde noticed what the other was panicking about; he wouldn't be laying down on the dirty ground with blood coming out from the blonde's forehead and felt a pain on his ribs. He choked a few times, blood was also coming out from his mouth.

_What is wrong with me today?Why am I bleeding?Why am I so….weak…?_

He blinked a few times to clear the view, but nothing really working because all of his surroundings were blur. He glanced up when he heard someone calling his name. He knew that voice. He shouldn't look so weak infront of the flea, or that would be his adventage, right?

Shizuo shut his eyes in pain when he felt his head stung. He had to get up. He didn't even get the chance to punch the flea in the face. With his vision becoming worse, he tried once more to stay awake.

_His jacket…..I haven't…..give…_

His eyes felt so heavy that time, as a raven guy running to him. Kneeling beside him, and he sounded like he was asking something to the blonde, which he couldn't hear now.

He felt a cold hand on his cheek. He wanted to say something to the teenager who was holding him, but he didn't have the strength to do it. Shizuo opened his mouth, whispering something to the raven's ear before his vision slowly turning into a plain darkness.

"I love..you...see you, Iza...ya.."

* * *

**_-Kisaki Hospital-_**

Two raven haired boys were sitting beside the bed as they drink their ocha tea. The one who's the patient's sibling got up from his chair and went to the bedside table to refill his tea.

He looked at his sibling plainly with the tea cup in his hands. The other raven with glasses smiled sadly at the expressionless boy.

_It's been 3 weeks and still no sign of him waking up…I feel bad for Kasuka and his family…though, knowing how fast that truck hit him and how he's still growing up still makes sense, because in this age, his bones would always be broken if he lifted or throw something heavy…..then again, it's a truck with a high speed that hit him 3 weeks ago…._

The bespectacled boy sighed heavily, shifting his glasses as he leaned back on his chair. He felt the younger one tugging on his sleeve.

"What is it, Kasuka?" He asked the expressionless kid.

His eyes widened slightly, there was a glint of hope in his eyes. The bespectacled boy tilted his head in confusion when the younger one didn't reply him. His eyes fixed on the patient. He noticed that, so he looked at the patient and saw a young brunette boy shifting slightly on the bed. He could feel his breath stopped for a moment.

"Is he going to….." The younger one clenched his hand on the bed sheet. He flinched when his brother's hand started to move as well. The brunette's eyes slowly opened, cringed at the light and closed his eyes with his palms.

"Ugh….I feel so sick…Huh?Kasuka...Shinra…?"

"Shizuo-kun…!" The bespectacled boy smiled happily with a tear in the corner of his eyes.

The brunette looked at the two ravens standing beside the bed. His eyes widened when he saw them in a very short height. It was so strange for the brunette.

"….that was….a dream….?" He muttered to himself as he felt a pair of arms hugging him tightly.

He returned the hug, as he felt his brother's warmth, he hugged his brother tightly. He remember his long dream; the raven haired guy with those beautiful crimson eyes, what happened with them in that dream. It felt good…he felt something that he couldn't describe in words, he felt that even though that was just a dream. A long dream. He somehow felt something strong towards the raven guy in his dream, and he somehow felt he looks a little familiar.

Without Shizuo noticing, his parents rushed into the room and hugged him tightly as if he would sleep forever.

That scared him a little.

Because that dream really felt so real for him. He could feel something strong connect him with that person in his dream. He didn't know for sure, but he was certain with that strong feelings.

He could be trapped in that dream for God knows how long. Even though he felt something's empty in his heart, he was still very happy to see his parents, his brother and his friend again. With that, he smiled and snuggled in the warmth of his parents arms that warped him.

_This is real…._

* * *

**A/N: There you go!:D Sorry again for my stupid mistake, I should've check it first ;_;  
**

**And yeah, this is actually a plot twist(I didn't mean to ended it like this but...anyways!)**

**And there will be one or two more chapter, I guess...**

**SO, Read and Review, please!Or I'll end this here :D/shot/jk**

**Thank you!And sorry again!D":  
**

**-Kannacchi**


	20. Chapter 20

**[EDIT: Thank you so much to yatogami-kur0h for proof-reading this chapter!3**

**Now its much more readable :")**

**On with the story!]**

**Here's the new update!Thank you for the reviews!:D**

**In this chapter they're already in middle school grade 9, I made it to make it a bit fast because of the plot, so a year later they'd meet up in high school!:D**

**And just wanting to remember you, if you haven't checked the real chapter 19 go read it nau!I updated the wrong chapter that time so I fixed it!And it won't make any sense if you read the wrong one and then read this one. Thank you :)**

_**Freir: YESH IM SORRYYYYY!But don't worry there will be a little smut in the next chapter :"D**_

_**As for her. eyes. forever and Deko-gasu, and also other readers I'm verry sorry for my mistake in chapter 19 asfghklmjhk **_

**And don't worry!Izaya and Shizuo WILL have their time together again!And there will be a little smut in the next chapter if you don't mind ;v;**

**Disclaimer: Durarara goes to Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

Chapter 20: Fate or Coincidence

It has been three years after the accident. Shizuo was attending a different middle school somewhere in Ikebukuro, while Shinra goes to Raijin middle school. It felt different of course, since Shinra was always with him and blabbering about everything, but here he was alone and got nobody.

Oh, and about a certain boy with red-brownish hair that always follows Shizuo everywhere? He's not in Ikebukuro anymore, he moved to Saitama two days after Shizuo had the accident. He didn't say "Good bye" to the brunette, he only smiled and waved his hand at him, saying "I'll be back soon".

Shizuo didn't want to admit it, but he felt kind of lonely without the redhead's company. He was wondering how the redhead was doing in Saitama. Maybe he became a ladies' man there, because he loves girls and respected them. With those good looks and personalities of his, Shizuo was sure he would meet him again someday.

Aside from his daily activities, there was something that kept him a little bit bothered. Maybe not anymore, though. Shizuo recently had this same dream every night. It was the dream he had when he was in a coma three years ago. It was bothering him that he always dreamt about that raven haired guy with a beautiful pair of crimson eyes.

That guy annoyed Shizuo whether it was in the dream or not. Shizuo would mumble to himself sometimes how annoying the guy was. But there was a moment where he remembers that he dreamt that he was doing 'it' with him.

It almost frustrated Shizuo, so before he gone mad, he thought he would try talking about it to Celty. He was relieved a bit after he talked to her, but nothing changed. He was still having that dream every night.

Oddly, two days he slept like usual, he didn't dreamt about it. Maybe he was tired because of school? No, he didn't do anything difficult at school these days.

The next day, he didn't dreamt about it anymore.

* * *

_-Raijin Middle School-_

"Huh… so I'm guessing you still had the same dream like yesterday, Izaya-kun?" The bespectacled boy asked. He sighed when the other raven haired teen didn't reply him. Izaya already told him 3 or 4 times that he always dreamt the same dream. It's about a blonde guy who seemed inhuman. The blonde's strength was beyond normal human. Though it was just a dream, Izaya felt something different about it.

Shinra never told this to Izaya, but he always thought that the blonde guy in his dream was Shizuo, his childhood friend. But then, he remembered that Shizuo's hair was brunette, not blonde. The personalities and how this blonde person in Izaya's dream was described matched with Shizuo. Shinra wanted to tell Izaya, but he wasn't sure because Shizuo's hair and as far as he known Shizuo, he never saw him touched anything, like cigarette. So instead, he just shrugged it off.

"I couldn't help but feeling excited when I dreamt about him! Well, it should be interesting if there's anyone like him~ too bad it's just a dream..." Izaya grinned as he leaned back on his chair near the window class. He looked outside as his grin disappears. He never told Shinra about this one, sometimes he would had a dream about him and the blonde guy doing something else. And to his embarrassment, he would found his pants soaked in the morning.

It pissed him off a bit, why would he get erect from a guy that didn't even exist? Humans always interest him, but the blonde in his dream was different. Izaya never saw that inhuman strength before, it made him more interested in the blonde. He was like a monster… though he knew that the blonde didn't like being called a monster. It pissed him off knowing that he knew the blonde even more day by day. He didn't like this at all, he'd like for that dream to disappear when he tried to have a nice sleep.

The next morning he woke up, he realized one thing.

He didn't dreamt about the blonde again.

* * *

_-The Next Day, Kishitani residence, 08:28 PM-_

Shinra shocked a bit when he heard that Izaya finally got rid of that dream (that what was Izaya said to him). He asked Izaya the next morning again and the dream didn't appear anymore.

Shinra who sat on the couch in the living room crossed his arms. His eyes were set on the television, but not his mind. He was thinking how weird that a dream could repeated for 3 to 4 times and then, the next day, without anything happening, it's gone. Maybe it was just him that thought too much, but he couldn't get rid of the thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell followed by some footsteps coming from the front door. He turned his head to the side to see the urban legend that lives with him, the dullahan, Celty Sturluson. He smiled at the headless woman as he tilted his head, "How's work?"

[It was fine. Oh, I haven't told you this… I met Shizuo two days ago and it seems like he got a problem with sleep.]

Celty showed her cell phone to the bespectacled teen on the couch. She walked and sat beside him as she got a reply, "Problem with sleep?" Shinra arched a brow.

"What did he tell you?" Shinra's curiosity rose because of this. If the case was the same with Izaya, then….

[He said that he always had the same dream. It was the dream he had when he was in a coma three years ago. It's been… three days, I guess… I don't know if he's still having that problem today…]

Celty gripped hard on her cellphone, getting worried about the brunette. Shinra puffed out his cheeks, jealous, because Celty worrying Shizuo.

"Ne, Celty~! You should worry about me more~" Shinra whined at her, sadly, he got jabbed after that.

As he let Celty rest herself in her own bedroom, he walked to the kitchen and made his own dinner. He hummed to himself, thinking if it's possible to have a coincidence like that. Or…

"Or is it…fate? Heh…what am I talking about..." Shinra smiled a little and sighed. He looked at his cell phone on the coffee table as he heard the buzz. He took it and looked at the screen.

_**[**__2 New Messages.__**]**_

_**[From: Shizuo H.**_

_**Text: Oi, Shinra I think I need your help. I'm going to your place tomorrow.]**_

_**{From: Izaya O.**_

_**Text: Shinra, it was coming again. I've had enough of it, I need your help.}**_

"Is that even possible..?A fate like that…" He chuckled to himself as he closed his cellphone and walked back to the kitchen.

Little did he know their lives would change from now on.

* * *

**A/N: Alright!There you go!:D  
**

**I think I need to change the summary...Anyways!**

**Read and review please!Thank you!**

**-Kannacchi**


End file.
